Préfets en chef
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: Hermione gifle Draco mais celui-ci est Prefet en chef, comme elle. Ils vont devoir partager leur salle commune, essaiera t'il de se venger ? Draco est il vraiment insensible? Leur amour pourra t'il éclater au grand jour? HGxDM. HPxGW
1. Arrivéà Poudlard

**TITRE **: Préfets en chef  
  
**TITRE DU CHAPITRE **: Peu être n'était-il pas si insensible que ça !  
  
**AUTEUR **: EvIl-aNGeL666  
  
**BETA REDACTRICE **: Cheyna  
  
**MOTS DE L AUTEUR **: Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, vous me direz que je suis irrécupérable n'est ce pas ?!!! Et bien oui je le suis lol, enfin bon ! Je sais c'est très classique le coup des deux préfets en chef mais bon on ne change pas l'indémodable !!!! lol  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
**_Chapitre 1 :  
_**  
Je m'appelle Hermione Granger voici l'histoire de ma dernière année a Poudlard : L'école des sorciers.  
  
« Et bien sang de bourbe ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches ? »  
  
Je me retournai et le voyais en face de moi, toujours avec ce sourire stupide et cruel sur les lèvres. Cela faisait six ans que j'étais son souffre douleur. Six ans que je n'en pouvais plus de me laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
  
« Figure-toi que je ne t'avais pas vu Malfoy ! Tu es aussi petit qu'une fouine !!! Mais je précise une jolie fouine blanche BONDISSANTE !! »  
  
A ce moment là je su à quoi il pensait : je savais qu'il avait envie de me frapper, mais Harry et Ron était avec moi, il n'aurait rien fait.  
  
Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
« Fait gaffe Granger, il pourrait t'arriver des ennuis, surtout cette année ! »  
  
Je le vis s'éloigner et rentrer dans le compartiment où se trouvait toute sa clique de Serpentards. Me retournant vers Harry et ron je les vis le regarder avec un air de pitié. Puis nous rîmes en cœur de ce bouffon de serpentard. Puis nous nous assîmes dans le compartiment.  
  
C'est fou comme je pouvais me sentir bien avec eux. Même si nos débuts lors de notre première année avaient été difficiles. Mais aujourd'hui nous avions tous changé. Ron était devenu beaucoup plus tolérant, et avait sa propre popularité qu'il avait acquise l'année dernière lors de la destruction de Lord Voldemort. Harry était moins renfermé, et il avait un succès fou auprès des filles. Et moi, et bien oui moi, j'étais toujours la même, j'étudiais toujours autant, je travaillais comme une forcenée, mais j'étais moins « coincée », je me laissais aller plus facilement, lâchant mes crayons. Et puis grande surprise pour tous, j'avais changé de look. J'attachais mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, je me maquillais, et puis je m'habillais à la mode. J'avais surpris tout le monde, même Harry et Ron, et je dois avouer que cela me plaisait. Mais revenons à l'histoire...  
  
« Dit Mione, me demanda Harry, tu es bien préfète en chef, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Je me retournais vers mon ami, détachant mon regard de la fenêtre.  
  
« Oui, lui répondis-je, pourquoi ça t'étonne ? »  
  
« Non mais tu ne crois pas que Malfoy... »  
  
« Pourrais être lui aussi Préfet en chef ! Et bien figure-toi que je crois que c'est le cas. »  
  
Ron me sauta dessus et me serra dans ses bras.  
  
« Oh ma Mione, tu vas devoir supporter l'odeur de la fouine arrogante pendant toute l'année !! »  
  
Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je savais que malfoy nous écoutait, qu'il était derrière la porte, et surtout, qu'il était vert de rage.  
  
« Tu sais Hermione s'il te fait quoi que se soit, tu nous préviens, d'accord ? Je ne laisserai pas cet imbécile te faire du mal ! »  
  
Harry avait dit ça si gentiment que j'en pleurais presque ! Non que s'est été surprenant de sa part, mais ça me touchait toujours de sentir que j'avais une importance pour mes amis.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, on a vaincu Voldemort c'est pas une fouine qui va faire peur a notre Mione, à part s'il sort son grand méchant loup, là part contre !!.... »  
  
Et encore une fois une crise de fou rire ! Et ce fut pareil pendant tout le trajet, jusqu'à ce que j'aille dans le compartiment des Préfets en chef.  
  
« Il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit après, » leur dis-je en sortant.  
  
Je marchai dans le couloir en tanguant un peu. Puis, je pénétrai dans le compartiment. Malfoy n'était pas encore là. Je me changeai vite fait. Puis, une fois que j'avais commencé à lire, je l'entendis ouvrir la porte. Je ne le regardais pas, ne voulant pas lui donner une forme d'importance. Je l'écoutai se changer sans jamais le regarder. Ce livre sur les sorts était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Je me plongeais dans ma lecture jusqu'à la fin du voyage, et Malfoy et moi nous ne nous dîmes rien.  
  
Puis quand le moment fut venu, je sorti, et me retrouvai dans le couloir, je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand je m'aperçut que j'avais oublié mon petit sac. Je retournai sur mes pas, quand je croisais malfoy. Il m'arrêta brusquement.  
  
« Tiens tiens Granger, aurait-on oublié quelque chose ? »  
  
Je le regardai sans rien lui dire avec des yeux remplis de haine. Il agitait devant moi mon sac, du bout des doigts menaçant de le faire tomber à terre.  
  
« Donne-le moi, Malfoy ! »  
  
« Oh mais il faut croire que la petite sang de bourbe se rebelle ! »  
  
Sans mesurer mon geste je le giflai.  
  
« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! »  
  
Soudain il m'aggripa au cou et me jeta sur la banquette, que j'avais tant bien que mal rejointe. Il ferma la porte et me regarda dans les yeux.  
  
« C'est la deuxième fois Granger que tu oses me gifler ! »  
  
Le ton de sa voix était sec et ne présageait rien de bon. Il m'aggripa le bras comme il venait de le faire à l'instant pour mon cou et me souleva me mettant debout.  
  
Puis il s'approcha et me chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
« Je n'aurais pas de répit Granger tant que je ne t'aurais pas fait payer ! »  
  
Soudain, je senti que quelque chose me frappait au ventre et je tombai à genoux, à terre, la respiration coupée et les larmes aux yeux. Puis il me releva par les cheveux.  
  
« Tu t'es bien arrangée petite Granger, c'est ton saint Potter ou ton pauvre Weasley qui a voulu que tu te transformes pour lui ! »  
  
« Aucun malfoy ! Et je ne crois pas que ma vie privée te regarde ! »  
  
Une larme coula le long de ma joue.  
  
« Oh mais tu as mal, petite sang de bourbe ! »  
  
Je n'en ai pas plus supporté, je le giflai à nouveau. Comment osait-il insulter mon sang ? Je repris mes affaires, toutes cette fois-ci et retournai vers la sortie où j'aurais dû me trouver. J'avais encore le souffle court, il m'avait fait mal, je sentais encore son poing. Mais pourquoi se montrait-il ainsi avec moi, pourquoi me torturait-il de la sorte ? Ce serpentard ne méritait pas d'exister, il méritait de croupir à Azkaban !  
  
J'étais assise à table en compagnie de Ron et Harry, nous discutions de tout. Ron était toujours jaloux que Ginny puisse sortir avec un garçon.  
  
« Ron, elle a seize ans, c'est normal, laisse-là vivre un peu ! »  
  
« Oui c'est vrai mais c'est ma petite sœur, s'il lui fait du mal je peux te jurer que je lui éclate la tronche ! »  
  
Harry le regarda, un éclat d'amusement dans le regard !  
  
« A coup de crache-limace ! » lui dit-il  
  
J'éclatai de rire, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, voir la tête de Ron comme ça, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, il me faisait penser à un gros poisson.  
  
Le repas se passa bien. Harry parla à Ron des nouvelles stratégies de Quidditch, il venait d'être « nommé » capitaine, il avait l'air heureux. Même si je n'y comprenais fichtrement rien et que ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, je les écoutai en souriant. Puis Ginny vint me rejoindre et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.  
  
Quand le repas fut finalement terminé, j'accompagnai tout les Gryffondors à leurs dortoirs. Puis ce fut à mon tour d'aller me coucher, la journée avait été épuisante. Et ces cauchemars me hantaient toujours autant.  
  
Je dis le mot de passe au tableau, et rentrait dans la salle des Préfets en chef. Je fus surprise. Rien que la salle « commune » était gigantesque. Il y avait une cheminé, un canapé, deux fauteuils. Deux tables de travails. Une grande table qui devait faire office de table à manger. Puis il y avait deux escaliers, qui partaient de chaque coté de la cheminée, et qui tombait sur deux portes.  
  
Au-dessus il y avait également deux tableaux, chacun représentant une maison : Gryffondor à gauche et Serpentard à droite. Puis en bas il y avait une porte qui devait sûrement être celle de la salle de bain. Les murs étaient magnifiques ils étaient rouge et vert, deux couleurs que j'aurais eu du mal à voir ensemble, mais le résultat était somptueux.  
  
Il y avait quelques tableaux. Dont certains personnages me regardaient. Un attira particulièrement mon attention. Il représentait un perroquet multicolore sur une branche dans une forêt tropicale. C'était simple, pas trop poussé niveau imagination, mais il était tout simplement éblouissant de couleur. L'artiste qui l'avait peint devait être doué.  
  
« Il te plait mon tableau ? »  
  
Je me retournai et aperçut Malfoy dans l'encadrement de la porte. Non ce ne pouvait être lui qui l'avait peint, c'était trop beau.  
  
« C'est... »  
  
« Moi qui l'ai peint oui, ça t'étonne, mais c'est vrai que les sangs de bourbe sont dépourvus de talent !! »  
  
Je m'approchais de lui mais au moment où j'allais le gifler, il me retint la main.  
  
« Ah non granger tu ne m'auras pas deux fois !  
  
« Trois ! »  
  
« Ah oui ! Trois, et comme je t'ai frappé une fois il me reste encore un coup. Fait attention Granger, cette année seras peu être la plus dure pour toi. »  
  
« Ah oui ! Et pourquoi donc dit moi ? »  
  
Il me tenait toujours le poignet et n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher apparemment, je restais là le bras en l'air, comme une imbécile.  
  
« Parce que je ne te laisserais pas de répit !! » Me chuchotât-il à l'oreille en me caressant la joue.  
  
Ce contact me dégoutta. J'avais envie de lui cracher dessus, de le frapper, de lui faire mal, de l'entendre me supplier. Je voulais le voir souffrir. Mes yeux lui lançaient presque des éclairs.  
  
« Ne me touche pas Malfoy, tu m'entends, tu ne me toucheras plus, et tu ne m'insulteras plus, je suis plus puissante que toi, ne l'oublie jamais. »  
  
Puis, je parti en direction de ma chambre. Elle était aussi belle que la salle commune, mais j'étais trop énervé pour m'en apercevoir. Comment un être aussi abjecte et répugnant pouvait-il avoir un tel talent pour peindre ? La vie n'était vraiment pas logique.  
  
Ah ! Non mais pourquoi ne me lâchait-il pas ? J'avais assez de problème sans que lui ne s'en mêle. En plus cette année j'avais 2 cours en commun avec les Serpentards : Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et Potions. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas douté ? Ça avait toujours été ainsi!  
  
Je pensais à Harry et Ron. Ce dernier savait que sa sœur sortait avec quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas que c'était avec son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs j'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête s'il l'avait su.  
  
Je me levai et me changeai en me mettant en pyjama. Et me couchant aussitôt... J'étais fatiguée, la journée m'avait épuisée. Complètement épuisée.  
  
Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, ouvrant doucement les yeux, puis sautant comme une folle de mon lit et fonçant à travers ma chambre, je pris toutes mes affaires et allai me doucher.  
  
J'avais encore fait ces cauchemars. Pourquoi les faisais-je ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela me revienne ainsi ? Je n'avais plus de nuit complète depuis longtemps...  
  
Je ressortais, les cheveux mouillés mais démêlés. Malfoy était assis à la grande table et semblait griffonner quelque chose sur un carnet. Mais cela ne me regardait point, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout !! Ça ne changeait rien pour moi. Je remontai les escaliers, et pénétrai dans ma chambre.  
  
J'avais sentit son regard dans mon dos. Il m'avait regardé. Oh ! Et puis il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait moi je ne m'en préoccupé guère. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il regardé bon sang ?!  
  
Puis, attrapant ma baguette, je relevai la tête. Il était habillé en moldu, un jean, un pull en V et des baskets ! O.o  
  
Je ne comprenais pas, et puis de toute manière, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.  
  
C'est ainsi que je sorti de ma chambre et le regardai à nouveau. Il était bien vêtu comme je l'avais vu.  
  
« Tu me trouves séduisant Granger ? »  
  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me regardait. Son regard n'était pas méchant juste moqueur. Je sentais qu'il savait pourquoi je le regardais ainsi.  
  
« Toi non, mais j'aime beaucoup tes vêtements ! » Dis-je avec un grand sourire un peu moqueur.  
  
« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle moi !!! »  
  
« Alors pourquoi les as-tu mis ? »  
  
« Parce qu'on est samedi, et que par conséquent on n'a pas cours !! Et que je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre. »  
  
Je retournai dans ma chambre. On était samedi, j'avais complètement oublié. Je m'étais pressée pour rien, et il était sept heures et demie. Je souri intérieurement. Je me moquais de moi-même. J'avais tellement été absorbée par la rentrée que j'étais persuadée qu'on avait cours.  
  
Je m'habillais vite fait. Un pantalon noir large en tissu, un Marcel rouge, une paire de larges chaussures noires. Je mis mon bracelet porte bonheur : il était tout simplement noir et en cuir. Puis, je descendis les escaliers.  
  
Malfoy était toujours là, il me regarda descendre et me fixa.  
  
« Tu me trouves séduisante Malfoy ? »  
  
Puis, je sortais, le laissant là avec son air ahuri.  
  
L'uniforme n'était pas en vigueur lors du Week-end et du soir, c'était tant mieux. Je marchai dans les couloirs, et je croisai Remus, qui était de nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, malgré sa lycanthropie.  
  
« Bonjour Hermione, et bien tu es bien jolie ce matin, vas-tu retrouver un petit ami ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil »  
  
« Non, Remus je vais simplement prendre un bon petit déjeuner ! »  
  
« Oh et bien je crois que mon flair s'est trompé, je me fais vieux !! » Dit-il en riant.  
  
Je riais à présent moi aussi.  
  
« Allez, je te laisse aller te restaurer, tu en as bien besoin, allez va ! »  
  
Je le laissai et alla manger.  
  
Lorsque j'arrivai tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je me senti rougir, je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma place auprès de Ron et d'Harry qui n'étaient manifestement pas là. Et je remarquai en souriant que Ginny n'était pas là non plus. Pure coïncidence, ou ...  
  
Je discutais alors avec Dean et Seamus. En fait, ils parlaient entre eux et moi je répondais à leurs questions consternant leur différent.  
  
Neville arriva et s'assit à côté de moi.  
  
Puis ce fut la « livraison » du courrier. Je reçu la gazette du sorcier que je posai à plat. Neville reçut une lettre. Puis il hoqueta. Je lu, par-dessus son épaule. Sa grand-mère venait de mourir. Il se leva et partit en courant.  
  
« Neville attend !! »  
  
Je le suivi mais je le perdit rapidement de vue. Je cherchais partout mais je ne le trouvais pas. Je senti une présence derrière moi, et cru que c'était lui et me retournant, je dis :  
  
« Neville c'est toi ? »  
  
Mais je ne vis que le visage de Malfoy.  
  
« Alors Granger tu t'inquiète pour ton petit chéri ? Quoique c'est peut-être mieux que Weas... »  
  
Je me retournai vers lui, j'avais envie de le frapper, mais cette fois je me retenais.  
  
« La ferme Malfoy, tu m'emmerde à la fin !! Tu es insensible, égoïste et hypocrite. Je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir des amis, ah oui suis-je bête tu n'as plus d'amis ils sont tous à Azkaban. Tant mieux maintenant tu ne seras plus obligé de les payer pour traîner avec toi !! »  
  
Et je le laissais là, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Et tout le monde me regardait.  
  
Une fois à la bibliothèque je lu plein d'ouvrages sur les sorts que l'on apprenait en septième année. Puis Ginny et Harry sortirent de nulle part.  
  
« Tient vous revoilà tous les deux, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de moi, et s'assirent à ma table.  
  
« La grand-mère de Neville est décédée, Harry je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. »  
  
Il affirma et s'en alla. Ginny resta là avec moi et nous comparâmes nos emplois du temps pour savoir quand nous pourrions nous voir un peu. Il se trouva que nos deux jeudi soir étaient libres à partir de quatre heures, c'était parfait.  
  
Je sorti finalement de la bibliothèque pour aller manger.  
  
La grande salle était silencieuse. Dumbledore avait fait un discours pour la grand-mère de Neville. Même les serpentard s'étaient tus, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un.  
  
Puis tout le monde regagna sa salle commune. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la mienne Malfoy était encore en train de gribouiller, je ne sais quoi.  
  
Je le regardais un moment puis, je m'approchai pour voir ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Mais il referma brusquement ce qui semblait être un carnet . Ses yeux me lancèrent un regard noir. Il devait repenser à ce que je lui avais dit. Il se leva et me plaqua contre la table. J'étais appuyée sur le bord de la table et Malfoy devant moi.  
  
Soudain il me gifla. Ma main vint directement sur mon visage. Non qu'il m'ait fait mal. Mais par surprise.  
  
Puis m'ayant longuement fixé, il reprit son carnet et ses crayons et monta dans sa chambre.  
  
Peut-être n'était-il pas si insensible que ça !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
_Tadam, voilà une nouvelle fic, qui n'attend que vos généreuses reviews, donc n'hésitez pas a me faire part de votre avis,  
  
Bisous  
  
Meïly  
  
Note de la bêta readeuse : Hey ! Vous avez intérêt à reviewer sinon je lance Snape vous coller des retenues ! (j'en connais qui seraient pas contre ), Meïly s'est donné du mal et à eu pas mal de plaisir à écrire cette nouvelle fic, alors ne gâchez pas tout ça sans lui poster une jolie petite review avec votre avis et vos conseils ! En tout cas, moi j'adore sa nouvelle fic, ( je vous conseille également celle avec Elbaï qui est géniale ) et je n'hésiterais pas à la reviewer ! Vous allez passer à l'action..... MAINTENANT !!  
  
Bigzouilles !  
  
Cheyna _


	2. dnas les bras de mon pire ennemi

**TITRE **: _Préfets en chef_

**TITRE DU CHAPITRE **: _Dans les bras de mon pire ennemi_.

**AUTEUR **: _EvIl-aNGel666 Meïly_

**BETA READEUSE**: _Cheyna_

**NOTES SUR CE CHAPITRE**: _ah n'est il pas beaucoup plus long celui là??[ NC : si, très long ;-) ) Et bien si ! Il fait (sans compter les hors texte) 10 pages Word sans sauter de ligne ni faire de paragraphe, enfin bon !! Si il est plus long, vous aurez compris que c'est parce que je n'ai pas mit de suite plutôt !! Le chapitre en lui-même fait 6000 mots environ en tout cas un peu plus !! Il m'aura prit quelques heures -- !!!! Donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserai autant de reviews que pour le premier chap !! D'ailleurs je vous remercie pour ces dernières et je vous mets les réponses au-dessous !!!_

**Stephie **: Merci bcp pour ta review !!!

**Ania14 **: ne t'inquiete pas, je croa que Hermione est solide, sinon sa serai pas drôles, ni joyeux !!!

**Kam-livy **: merci beaucoup

**Elissia **: et bien j'espère qu'elle n'ai pas mal du tout !!!!!en tout cas merci beaucoup !! biz

**slydawn **: et bien si tu as trouvé le chapitre 1 assez long que pense tu du 2 ieme ???

**veny rogue **: merci bcp !!!

**marilla-chan **: c'est vrai que qu'il est un peu violent le draco, faut vraiment faire quelque chose lol, en tout cas merci pour ta review, gros bisous

**alvy **: et bien toi g l'impression kil ne faut pas t'énervé, voilà la suite.

**pascale1980 **: merci bcp, nan c pas maso c le début, tinkiete !!

**cheyna **: houa ma beta readeuse, geant !! merci

**draco-tu-es-a-moi **: tout d'adord je tient a te dire que ton pseudo n'est pas très exact car draco, il est a moi, OK !! bonne chance avec ton cousin !! je te comprends pour les retenues avec snape, a part du shampoing jvoa pas trop qui voudré de lui !!!

**Orchislaxiflora **: non tu n'a pas assez fait de compliment désolé !! nan je dec, en tout cas je te remercie !!

**Rox **: je suis geniale, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon talent, c t pas tro tôt !! ouais draco il é méchant pas gentil, lol, enfin bon, merci beaucoup, et n'hesite pas a mettre d'autre review !!!

**Sweety-Witches** : et ben merci beaucoup !!!!!

**Minerve **: serieux arrête de tout divulguer, nan je dec, pour es dessin tu veras, gros bisous !!!!!!!!!! et merci !!!!

Merci a tout le monde, 15 review sur FF : c génial merci

-------------------- Bonne Lecture ----------------

Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient commencé, pour le moment tout allait bien à part le décès de la grand-mère de Neville ce qui avait beaucoup attristé les gryffondor. Pour les serpentard, les poustouffle et les serdaigle, cela n'avait pas grande importance, mais pour nous, voir un de nos amis abattu nous attristait. Après tout il faisait partit de notre maison on était un peu comme une famille. Et si un de des membres de la famille était triste ça se répercutait sur le reste. Mais il se sentait de mieux en mieux au fur et a mesure que les jours passait. Nous étions là pour lui et essayons de chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Ce matin j'avais cours d'arithmancie, puis de potion. Lorsque j'arrivais à ce dernier, les serpentard était déjà installé, je pestais contre le bon dieu. Puis finalement le reste des gryffondor ne tarda pas à arriver me sortant d'un beau pétrin.

Rogue arriva en claquant la porte et en faisant voler sa cape comme a son habitude.

« Taisez-vous ! Hurla t'il alors qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle. Aujourd'hui nous allons créer une potion d'armetie ! Qui peut me dire quelle en est son utilisation ? »

Je levais la main avec insistance sachant très bien que cette potion consistait à décupler les forces humaines.

Mais comme à son habitude il dit « personne, vous êtes tous nul ». Ça m'enrageait ; je n'ai jamais compris ce que ce prof avait contre moi, et je crois que jamais je ne le saurais. Je sentais que Harry fulminait à côté de moi, je savais que ça l'enrageait tout autant que moi. Je le vis se lever à côté de moi, j'essayais de me faire la plus petite possible.

« Monsieur vous savez très bien que Hermione connaît la réponse pourquoi ne l'interrogez-vous pas ? »

Rogue lui lança son regard le plus sévère puis ce fut mon tour

« Melle-je-sais-tout ne peut donc pas s'affirmer toute seule, je pensais que tous les Gryffondor étaient courageux, mais il faut croire qu'ils sont aussi lâches et insouciants, dix point en moins pour votre insolence M.Potter, et pour votre lâcheté Melle je retire 15 points. »

« Je ne suis pas lâche MONSIEUR !! »

Je m'étais levé, je ne supportais pas que l'on me traite de lâche, l'orgueil était mon principal défaut.

Comment pouvait-il me parler de la sorte même si c'était un prof, il n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi. Tous les Serpentards se fouttaient de moi, et je sentais le regard de Malfoy dans mon dos.

« Pardon ? »

Et en plus il ne comprenait rien c'était un comble !

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal j'ai levé la main pour répondre à la question que vous aviez posée, vous saviez que je connaissais la réponse, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, vous avez décidé comme d'habitude de m'ignorer, très bien, faites ce que vous voulez, mais Harry a prit ma défense et s'il la fait ce n'est pas par insolence mais par amitié, une chose que vous ne pouvez sûrement pas comprendre vu comme vous agissez, je ne suis pas lâche et d'ailleurs la seule personne qui ai ce défaut dans la salle c'est vous Monsieur. Sur ce, je m'en vais de vos cours. De toute façon, je suis Melle-je-sais-tout ne l'oubliez pas, donc je peux me passer de vous ! »

Et sur ce, je le laissais là planté au milieu de sa classe. Je ne voyais pas les autres élèves et je pouvais deviner leurs têtes. De gros yeux et la bouche ouverte. Je riais une fois dans le couloir, et mes larmes se joignaient au rire. Mais qu'avais-je fait, je venais d'insulter mon professeur, j'allais sûrement être mise en retenue, et peu être même viré et puis, je ne passerais jamais mes aspics et je n'aurai jamais d'emplois je finirais chômeuse comme ce que l'on voit dans les rues commerçantes de Londres. Mon dieu mais quelle bêtise, mes parents aurait la honte, comment avais-je put faire une chose pareille.

Je fonçais dans ma chambre et une fois sur mon lit m'effondrai et pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la nuit était tombé j'avais dormi tout le reste de la journée. Je ne pensais pas aux cours que j'avais manqué; je me levais doucement, j'avais encore fait ces cauchemars. Je tremblais. La fenêtre était ouverte et les nuits de fin d'été étaient froides. Je me changeais, vite fait. Je regardais quels cours j'avais manqués et me rendais enfin compte que ma sieste allait m'apporter des ennuis. Puis, je me rappelais mon altercation avec Rogue, et me tapais la tête contre le mur. Oh mon dieu ! Comment allais-je me dépêtrer de cette merde ?

Je descendais avec l'intention d'aller aux cuisines chercher quelque chose à manger. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille, ce matin là je m'étais levé à la bourre et avait sauté un repas, comptant manger un peu plus à midi.

Dans la salle commune Malfoy était toujours sur son carnet. Ça m'énervait de le voir gribouiller je ne sais quoi sans pouvoir voir ce que c'était, s'il ne voulait pas que je voie pourquoi n'allait-il pas dans sa chambre ?

Alors que je sortais il m'interpella :

« Alors Granger bien dormi ? »

« Euh oui ... mais comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Je me retournais et le dévisageais.

« Tu es plutôt pas mal quand tu dors ! Tu fais moins petite sotte insolente ! »

J'avais les joues en feu. Comment osé t'il me traiter d'insolente ? C'était un comble ça !

« Tu... tu es rentré dans MA chambre !!! »

Il me souriait. Oh, celui là, j'allais le massacrer !

« Qu'es-ce que tu crois, bien sur comment aurais-je su que tu dormais, je voulais te féliciter de ton petit show ! Et puis tes amis voulaient savoir si tu allais bien et comme je leur ai interdit d'entrer j'ai dû aller voir ce que tu faisais. Ça te va ? »

Disait-il la vérité ? Pourquoi me mentirait-il ? Mais pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Oh ! Et puis zut j'avais faim, et je le laissais là.

Je marchais dans les couloirs en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, si quelqu'un me voyait à cette heure-ci alors que j'avais séché les cours toute l'après-midi, je me prendrais une sacrée rouste.

J'arrivais la cuisine en ayant évité Rusard, ce qui méritait un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ce vieux chnoque paraissait sortir des murs !

De toute façon j'étais Préfète en chef, je pouvais sortir le soir, même si ce n'était pas pour aller aux cuisines ! Alors pourquoi étais-je si inquiète ? Ce devait être à cause de ce stupide professeur Rogue ! N'empêche que plus j'y repensais plus ça me faisait rire ! Malfoy avait déteint sur moi ! Ça me dégoûtait !

Je chatouillais la poire et pénétrais dans la pièce. Il y avait des dizaines d'elfes qui se pressait de préparer des plats. Dobby courait partout avec une chaussette sur la tête. Je me mis à rire, et il me remarqua. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il fit les gros yeux, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je tenais encore à mon projet de libération des elfes de maison.

« Melle Granger, que nous vaut cette visite ? « Dit-il en s'inclinant.

« Pas la peine de toucher le sol avec ton nez Dobby, je n'ai pas mangé depuis 24 heures, et je dois dire que j'ai très faim, pourrais-tu me préparer un sandwich ? »

Il me regarda en souriant, il était trop chou avec sa chaussette qui lui retombait sur le nez, d'ailleurs elle me faisait étrangement penser à une paire de chaussette d'Harry.

« Bien sur Melle Granger, vous le voulez avec quelle garniture ? »

Je réfléchissais, je n'y avais pas tellement pensé en fait, j'avais faim c'est tout.

« Hum... bien tu sais je ne sais pas trop, si tu me faisais la surprise ! » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Et bien pour moi ce sera une glace italienne. »

Ah! Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette voix, et la tête que Dobby faisait, m'indiquait parfaitement qui c'était.

« Que fais-tu là Malfoy, lui dis-je toujours accroupie devant un espace vide, -Dobby étant parti le plus vite possible dès qu'il avait eut la commande de son ancien maître-, tu sais que ça donne mal au ventre de manger une glace avant de se coucher ? »

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'aller me coucher ? »

Je me relevais et le regardais dans les yeux.

« Et bien va donc retrouver ta petite chérie dans ce cas ! »

« Tu as des pensées bien immorales je trouve pour une jeune femme, qui t'a dit que j'avais ce genre de moeurs ? »

« Ta réputation !! »

Je ne supportais pas ce sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

« Et bien il va falloir y remédier ! » dit-il avec un sourire stupidement ...stupide

« Et qui est-ce cette fois, Parkinson ?? »

Soudain je vis le dégoût sur son visage et ne put m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Elle est si nulle que ça ?? » Dis-je entre deux crises d'hystérie.

« Si ce n'était que nulle ça irait, mais elle est carrément immonde, ah ça me dégoûte rien qu'à y penser !! »

Dobby revenait avec une glace italienne à la vanille.

Malfoy la lui pris des mains et lui écrasa sur la tête ;

« Qui t'a dit que je la voulais à la vanille ? »

« Mais monsieur la prenait toujours à la vanille jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! »

« Et bien cette fois je la veux à un autre parfum ! »

Dobby pleurait presque j'avais de la peine pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se remit debout je le frappais, il se retrouva par terre.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Granger ? »

« Mais c'est à moi de te poser la question ! Non mais tu n'as pas honte ? Il t'a

apporté ce qu'il croyait pouvoir t'apporter pour te faire plaisir. Tu n'es qu'un abject personnage !! Ah tu m'écœures ! » Dis-je en crachant à ses pieds.

Dobby était revenu avec un sandwich. Etrangement c'était tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait.

« Oh merci Dobby c'est parfait ! »

Je m'accroupissais, sortait de ma poche une noise et la lui donnait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai que ça à te donner !! »

« Oh non! Melle Granger ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Si tu arrêtais de m'appeler Melle Granger; Hermione sera suffisant tu sais ! Et puis j'insiste ! Que tu puisses te racheter une chaussette celle-ci est pleine de glace. »

« Je peux très bien la laver Melle Granger. »

Je lui lançais un regarda de biais. Et il me sourit puis il prit la pièce. Il était vraiment adorable comme petit monstre. Pas comme l'autre à côté. Il repartit et revint tout de suite avec une glace à la fraise. Je sentais que Malfoy n'étais toujours pas satisfait, mais je le traînais dehors en remerciant une fois de plus l'elfe de maison à qui je me promettais de lui acheter une paire de chaussette neuve et propre.

« Tu me dégoûtes Malfoy ! »

« Je n'aime pas ce parfum ! »

Ah il m'écœurait !

« Et bien donnes la moi, dis-je en lui prenant des mains. »

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas manger de glace avant de dormir. »

Je me retournais vers lui.

« J'ai dormi toute la journée, tu crois que je vais me recoucher. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je souriais. Ça me semblait stupide mais, vu qu'il sourit lui aussi peu être ne l'étais ce pas finalement.

Arrivait dans la salle commune après avoir fini la fameuse glace j'attaquais mon sandwich, assise sur l'un des fauteuils. Malfoy gribouillait toujours sur son carnet. Il était à présent minuit. Il fallait que je rattrape tous les cours que j'avais manqués.

Après avoir fini mon encas, Je reprenais mon carnet de notes de potion, et regardais tout ce que j'avais sur la potion d'armetie. Malheureusement je n'avais presque rien. Juste la définition. Malfoy était en face de moi toujours en train de gribouiller. Je montais dans ma chambre. Et cherchais dans mes livres un qui pourrait contenir des renseignements sur cette fichue potion. Mais je n'en avais aucun. La seule chance qui me restait était Malfoy. Je ne pouvais aller réveiller Harry ou Ron, surtout Ron.

« Malfoy ? »

« Hum ! »

« Toi qui est si faillot en potion tu pourrais me prêter tes notes ? »

« Non ! »

« Et bien merci ! »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en prends pas !! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Il me regardait tout en cachant ses gribouillages. Je n'oser pas lui demander.

« La potion d'armetie. »

« Rien que ça ! Va t'asseoir ! »

« Hey je ne suis pas ton chien ! »

« Oui mais pour le moment tu as besoin de moi, j'en profite pour te donner des ordres, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas savoir comment on prépare cette fameuse potion. Et puis rogue a dit qu'il ne te voulais plus dans son cours, alors à mon avis si tu veux réussir tes aspics tu ferais mieux d'être gentille ! »

« Je pourrais demander à Harry ou à Ron »

« Tu as déjà vu Potter ou Wesaley réussir correctement une potion, ou encore prendre des notes ??

Pour une fois cet idiot avait raison, il était le meilleur en potion avec moi, et si je n'allais plus en cours, comme il me l'avait clairement signifié, j'aurais besoin de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

J'avais honte de lui demander ça, mon orgueil en prenait un coup.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Il se leva et je sentis sa main sur mon visage, mais ce n'était pas une caresse il venait une nouvelle fois de me gifler.

« Ça c'est pour tout à l'heure aux cuisines !! »

Il me re-gifla, j'essayais de ne pas bouger, pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Et celle là c'est pour cette baffe en troisième année ! »

Je pleurais, mais pourquoi est ce que je pleurais ? J'avais souffert plus que ça sans jamais laisser voir que je souffrais, alors pourquoi est ce que tout à coup je me mettais à chialer comme un bébé ??

« Tu pleures ? »

Il avait dit ça si gentiment. J'avais dut rêver ! Malfoy gentil c'était la fin du monde.

« Tu es si sensible que ça, petite sang de bourbe ! »

Il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce sans avoir compris comment il était arrivé là, jusqu'à sentir une douleur dans son ventre.

« JE T'AI INTERDIT DE M'APPELLER COMME ÇA MALFOY ! »

Je me penchais sur lui.

« Est ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de se faire insulter, de sang de bourbe, de sang impur, est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer ? Non je ne crois pas ! Alors si tu as quelque chose à redire contre moi, fais le mais n'insulte plus jamais mon sang, parce que comme ça, ce sont mes parents que tu insulte et ça je ne le permet pas tu m'entends !!

« C'est comme ça que tu le vois ? »

Hein ?

Il se releva et commença à s'en aller.

« Tu crois vraiment que si je pensais qu'un sang est impur ou non, je serais venu du coté de Dumbledore ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ce qu'il venait d'avouer c'était si inattendu, et puis surtout la façon dont il l'avait dite, je ne voyais pas son visage, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il souriait, mais pas méchamment.

Il arracha une feuille de son carnet et écrit quelque chose dessus. Puis le posa sur la table avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Lorsque je vis la porte se fermer j'eu un pincement au cœur.

Je m'approchais de la table, sur le papier était noté le nom des ingrédients, et la façon de les préparer.

Je passais le reste de la nuit à rattraper mes cours.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais seule. Je m'étais endormie sur la table.

On était samedi. J'avais été bête, j'avais rattrapé tous mes cours, alors que j'aurais pu passer le week-end à le faire.

Je m'étirais, puis, je montais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit. Bizarrement ça m'intriguait, amis c'était mieux ainsi.

Je prit des vêtements de rechange et descendit à la salle de bain. Il y avait deux douches et deux baignoires, mais jamais Malfoy et moi n'y avons été en même temps. Heureusement. Je me fis couler un bain, dans la plus petite baignoire. Je n'aimais pas me laver dans une piscine. Mais j'adorais la mousse et je mettais beaucoup de bain moussant.

Je m'attachais les cheveux, et me déshabillais avant de rentrer dans le bain chaud. J'étais encore endormie. Non que j'aie sommeil, mais à force de dormir j'avais les muscles engourdis. Je fermais les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit, et j'ouvris mes yeux aussitôt, Malfoy était dans l'encadrure de la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Moi rien mais tes amis veulent te voir ! »

« Oh ! Fais les entrer ! »

« Non ! »

« Et pourquoi non ? »

« C'est ma salle commune ! »

« Et la mienne aussi ! »

« Oui et que je sache, je n'ai jamais ramené personne, c'est mon espace privé alors ils vont attendre dehors ! »

« Et toi aussi tu ne crois pas quand même que je vais m'habiller devant toi ? »

« Faut que je me peigne, dit-il avec un sourire pervers ! »

Je prit une poignée de mousse, et la lui lança dessus. Je riais aux éclats.

Harry et Ron accoururent pour savoir ce qui se passait ! J'avais trois hommes dans ma salle de bain ! L'un couvert de mousse et les deux autres les yeux écarquillés.

« Sortez de là tout de suite, sales pervers !!!! »Criais-je en leur lançant de la mousse.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors j'éclatai de rire. Je me dépêchais de m'enlever toute cette mousse, de me rincer et de m'habiller, j'avais prit une mini-jupe grise et un corset rose et merde!!

Avant de sortir j'attrapais la brosse à Malfoy pour rigoler un peu.

Lorsque je sortis, le petit bourg était en train de jeter Harry et Ron dehors. Je riais, et ils m'entendirent. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais ce jour là, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher ce rire, peut-être parce que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars.

Je lançais sa brosse à Malfoy. Et sortit avec Ron et Harry.

« Hermione, tu as vu comment tu es habillée ?? » Me dit Ron rouge jusqu'au oreilles.

« Je n'avais pas prévu que vous viendrez me voir !! Je pensais passer toute la journée à rattraper mes cours ! »

Mais pourquoi est ce que je mentais ? Peut être pour ne pas leur faire de peine de leur dire que j'avais envie d'être seule et tranquille.

« Oh je vois, on a pris des notes pour toi, pendant le cours de potion d'hier on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir, vu que cette potion n'était pas sur nos bouquins. Et puis tu nous as tous fait rire, j'ai adoré la tête de rogue quand tu a claqué la porte. Il a dit : « je ne veux plus voir cette petite impertinente dans mon cours n'oubliez pas de le lui dire ». Donc voilà tu le sais. »

Harry avait presque tenu un discours.

« Je le savais, Malfoy me l'a dit. »

« Oh, oui ça ne m'étonne pas, à chaque fois qu'il peut se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un il le fait ! » dit Ron en levant un doigt en l'air

« En fait il ne s'est pas foutu de ma gueule, il me l'a dit, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs quand on y pense. »

« Mais c'est vrai que tu dormais hier ? » me demanda Harry inquiet,

« Ou alors Malfoy t'avait enfermé ? » renchérit Ron

« Non je dormais, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est revenu que dix minutes après. »

« Peu être qu'il croyait que vous étiez partis ! »

Je ne comprenais pas.

« Non, puisqu'il est resté dans ta chambre pendant dix minutes ! »

« Faudra que je regarde s'il ne m'a pas volé quelque chose ! Merci les gars ! »

« De rien » dit Ron en partant, « je te laisse réviser, je vais y aller j'ai un rencard. »

Je regardais Harry celui-ci était sur le point de me dire avec qui, mais je l'interrompis.

« Non je ne veux même pas savoir avec qui, ok ! »

Il éclata de rire, et moi aussi.

J'ai à te parler, on peut aller dehors ?

Je le regardais, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Ok, mais d'abord il faut que je me change, il fait gla-gla dehors, attends-moi là, sa majesté roi des paupiettes ne veut que personne ne rentre dans son antre ! »

Il rit et moi aussi.

Je laissais le tableau entre ouvert, puis montais dans ma chambre.

C'est vrai que j'avais trouvé ça étrange que la fenêtre soit ouverte, étais ce lui qui l'avait ouverte. Il était resté dans ma chambre, mais qu'avait il fait, je faisais un tour d'horizon.

Non il y avait tout. Mes vêtements, mes cours, mes objets personnels, mes cadres photos. Sauf... il n'y avait plus mon porte-bonheur. C'était un petit chat, un tout petit chat, qui ressemblait à patttenrond, sauf que c'était une petite statue en porcelaine. Je le cherchais partout. Sur ma commode sous mon lit, dans la table de nuits, sous mes draps, dans mes affaires de cours, dans mon pantalon de la veille. Ah non il n'était nul part ! J'étais enragé, si Malfoy m'avait prit mon porte-bonheur, je le tuais.

Je me changeais rapidement. Enfilant une jupe plus longue en jean. Un débardeur blanc, et un pull noir sans col roulé qui retombait sur le bord des épaules

Je rejoignis Harry, mais ne lui dit, rien c'était une affaire entre Malfoy et moi.

« Alors qu'es qu'il y a Harry ? »

On était au bord du lac. A chaque fois que mon meilleur ami était déprimé, on allait là !

Il regardait le lac, ces couleurs qui se noyaient et qui remontait à la surface, le spectacle était beau, mais ça ne me disait pas ce qu'il n'allait pas.

« J'ai deux choses a te dire ! Elles ne sont pas cool désolé. »

Je posais ma main sur son épaule, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Ginny elle... elle est enceinte. »

Je restais là à le regarder, sans réellement comprendre, puis quand l'information fut bien analysée, je compris pourquoi il était triste.

« Ce n'est pas le problème de l'enfant qui me dérange, j'aime Ginny et je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi, et on compte bien garder cet enfant, mais il y Ron, il n'est pas au courant de notre relation, et il va bien s'en rendre compte, Hermione, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur ou autre chose tu le sais bien, mais Ron est mon meilleur ami, et je le connaît il va m'en vouloir, nous en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, mais j'aime Ginny et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle avorte. »

Je le prit dans mes bras, et le serra fort. Et il me rendit mon étreinte.

« Tu sais Harry, Ron il va comprendre, il doit comprendre, sinon ce ne serait pas ton meilleur ami mais tu dois lui en parler. Peu être pas tout de suite, mais n'attends surtout pas qu'il demande à sa sœur combien elle a prit de kilo. »

Il riait, c'était bien !

« Je suis heureuse que tu ai un bébé, tu vois, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux à présent. Une femme, enfin une petite amie, mais comme je te connaît, tu vas sûrement lui demander sa main. Tu vas avoir un bébé. Et puis regarde, tu as la meilleure amie qui puisse exister !! »

Il rit à nouveau et me regarda dans les yeux, puis il m'embrassa sur la joue. Je me sentis rougir, et je souris.

« Il n'y avait pas que ça n'est ce pas ? »

Il me regarda mais cette fois son regard était inquiet.

« J'ai peur pour toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Malfoy j'ai pas confiance en lui ! Hier quand je ne le voyais pas revenir, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait fait du mal ! Et puis regarde ta joue elle est bleutée, ne me fais pas croire que tu es tombé dans les escaliers. J'ai peur pour toi, je connais les Malfoy, j'en ai combattu un l'année dernière, ce sont des lâches, qui te tueraient alors que tu aurais le dos tourné, s'ils le pouvaient. Promet moi de faire attention, et surtout de venir me voir s'il te fait du mal. S'il ose te toucher je le castre tu m'entends ! »

Je le regardais buvant toutes ces paroles.

« Merci Harry. De t'inquiéter pour moi. Je n'ai pas non plus confiance en cette petite fouine, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne me fera pas de mal, ou alors je lui en infligerai le double. Tu me connais, je suis rancunière. »

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas faire s'en aller ses craintes, mais j'essayais de le rassurer, il allait être papa, il n'avait pas besoin d'une préoccupation de plus. Je savais que pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas il fallait que je ne lui dise pas qu'il me frappe, seulement qu'il m'ignore ou qu'il m'insulte, pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Cette histoire elle était entre moi et Lui. Harry ne devait pas se trouver au milieu.

Nous répartîmes vers le château quand ce fut l'heure de manger. Je m'assis à coté de Harry. Ron nous rejoint un peu plus tard, et commença à nous raconter son rencard avec Parvati, ça y'est je savais avec qui, tout en mangeant comme un porc. Pauvre parvati. Harry ne lui parlerait pas à table. Peu être pas aujourd'hui ni demain, mais je n'avais pas à m'en mêler, c'était entre lui et Ron. Ginny nous rejoint après, l'air préoccupé. Mais elle ne dit rien à Ron lorsque celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, elle lui dit juste qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Ce qui n'était pas éloigné de la vérité en fait.

A la fin du repas les garçons partirent entre eux, tandis que moi j'attrapais Ginny pour lui parler.

Nous allâmes chez moi, même si Malfoy n'était pas d'accord. Il essaya de nous jeter dehors, mais je lui collais une gifle qui le convaincu de nous laisser tranquille, mais non s'en m'avoir promis un raclé pire que celle qu'il m'avait déjà foutu.

J'assis Ginny sur mon lit et je m'assis moi-même sur la commode. Elle savait de quoi je voulais lui parler. Harry lui avait sûrement dit, qu'il m'avait justement dit qu'elle était enceinte.

« Ginny chérie, je suis contente pour toi, mais toi tu n'as pas l'air heureuse qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Es-ce à cause de ton frère ? »

« Oui entre autre ! Mais il y aussi mes parents, tu comprends, il vont comprendre que j'ai des ... »

« Rapports sexuels ? »

« Oui voilà ! »

« Et alors toutes les filles de ton âge ou presque en ont, c'est normal ! »

« Mais il vont me dire, Hermione ci, Hermione ça, et je vais me faire engueuler, tu te rends compte je suis la plus petite et la première à avoir un gosse. »

Je la regardais en penchant la tête.

J'étais toute rouge. C'est vrai je n'avais jamais fait l'amour jusqu'à présent. C'était un peu la honte. Ginny qui était plus jeune l'avait déjà fait. Et moi, et bien moi non.

Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur, mais je n'avais jamais été réellement amoureuse, et comme on disait que la première fois était celle dont on se souviendrait toute notre vie, je ne voulais pas la faire à la va vite, sans sentiments.

Puis nous parlâmes jusqu'au soir, de ses parents, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

J'étais allongée sur le canapé en lisant un livre, il faisait froid dans ma chambre. Malfoy descendit. Je me levai et me plaçais devant lui.

« Mon chat ! »

« Il est là sur le canapé en train de dormir, tu ne le vois pas.

« Pas celui là imbécile, j'avais un petit chat en porcelaine dans ma chambre et figure toi qu'il a disparut. »

Et alors je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

Il essaya de s'en aller, mais je le retins par les bras.

« Ne me touches pas ! »

Il me gifla et je tombais au sol, la main sur ma joue. Il me poussa et me pris par le cou.

« Ecoutes moi, je n'ai pas ton stupide chat, et qu'est ce que je ferais d'un chat roux en porcelaine, dit moi ? »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il est roux si tu ne l'as pas touché ? Je sais que tu es rentré dans ma chambre, que tu es resté trop longtemps pour vérifier ce que je faisais, je sais aussi que tu as ouvert la fenêtre de ma chambre, et là tu viens d'avouer que tu as vu comment étais ce chat. Pourquoi me mens-tu ? »

Il me lâcha et je retombais sur le dos.

« Aïe ! »

« Merde, » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je me relevai difficilement, il m'avait presque étouffé.

« Reviens de suite !! »

« Ah oui ! Et de quel ordre ? »

« Du mien !! Qu'en as-tu fait ? »

« Je l'ai cassé ça te vas ! »

« Mais il existe des sort pour réparer des objets cassés, pourquoi l'as tu prit, et où est il ? »

Il me re-gifla, et cette fois je sentit du sang dans ma bouche. J'en avais sur la main. Il s'accroupit près de moi, et j'eu peur un instant. Mais il regarda ma main, puis le sang qui coulait de ma bouche, je mettais mordu et je saignais. Il le savait. Il essuya le sang qui coulait le long de mon menton. Je ne comprenais pas, qu'est ce qu'il avait. On aurait dit qu'il regrettait.

« Je suis désolé je voulais pas te faire si mal ! Pour ton chat, je suis désolé aussi, mais on m'a confisqué de baguette pour une semaine, alors j'ai dut le réparer à la main. C'est tout. »

Il sortit de sa poche mon petit chat. On n'aurait jamais dit qu'il avait été cassé. Je le pris.

Il m'aida à me relever, puis s'en alla vers sa chambre.

« Merci. »

Je montais dans ma chambre. Enfilais un bas de pyjama un vieux débardeur troué et je me couchais. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je pensais à Draco, enfin Malfoy, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Peut être qu'en fait, il n'était pas si méchant que ça ! Mais voilà je ne savais plus quoi penser, et ça m'énervait, ça m'énervais au plus haut point. Pourquoi s'était-il excusé, pourquoi avait il réparé mon chat alors qu'il aurait put le laisser comme ça ou le jeter.

Et ce fut sur ces pensées que je m'endormit.

« Maman, papa !! Non laissez les sales monstres ! NON !! Arrêtez, non je vous en prie !! Arrêtez !! Je vous en prie ! Stop, non ! Je vous en prie tuez moi, mais ne leur faites pas de mal. NON !!!! »

« Granger ! Granger ! Allez Hermione réveille-toi. »

J'ouvris les yeux, il y avait Draco au-dessus de moi. J'avais chaud, je venais de faire un cauchemar. Encore un. J'étais trempée, j'avais encore plus transpiré que d'habitude. Mes cheveux se collaient à mon front.

« Je t'ai entendu crier j'ai cru que t'avais un problème. »

Je n'arrivais pas à respirer normalement. J'haletais. Malfoy était assis sur mon lit juste vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Il avait une main sur mon front.

« Tu as de la fièvre, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ! »

« Non c'est bon j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. »

« Ça ne devait pas être joli pour que tu sois dans cet état là !! »

Sans que je puisse me contrôler, je pleurais ! Je m'étais relevée et me tenait la tête entre mes mains. Malfoy me regardait, je le savais. Mais je n'avais pas honte, qu'est ce que cela pouvait me faire.

« Hey, Hermione, ça ne va pas ? »

« Tiens tu connais mon prénom toi ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Il me pris dans ses bras, et je passais mes bras autour de son cou. J'arrêtais de pleurer. Il me frottait le dos. Ma mère faisait pareil quand je faisais des cauchemars quand j'étais petite.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

« Je ... je voyais mes parents... se faire torturer, et moi je ne pouvais rien faire, puis je les voyais se faire tuer. C'était horrible. »

« mais tes parents ils sont... »

« Ils sont morts Draco, ils sont morts. Et j'étais là, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'ai rien fait, c'était ma faute ! »

Je me remettais à pleurer. Je le sentis, me serrer encore plus fort dans mes bras. Il compris que dans mes cauchemars je revoyais la mort de mes parents.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais ce que je sais c'est que ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Je me relevais et le regarda dans les yeux, puis baisser la tête, les bras toujours autour de son cou.

« Ils étaient venu me chercher parce qu'ils voulaient me tuer devant Harry, mais mes parents se sont mit entre moi et eux, alors ils nous ont tous emmenés, et ils les ont torturés, ils leur ont arraché les yeux, ils leur ont coupé les mains, et la langue. Puis ils les ont tué, avec ma baguette. J'ai hurlé, je voulais les sauver, faire quelque chose, je sais pas quoi ! Mais ils m'avaient attachée. J'ai eu peur, j'ai vu mes parents se faire torturer, je les ai entendu les supplier de me laisser la vie sauve, de me laisser partir, je les ai entendu hurler, puis je les ai vu mourir. C'est de ma faute. »

Il me prit le menton et souleva ma tête, jusqu'à ce que je me noie dans ses yeux, puis il essuya mes larmes avec sa main.

« C'était pas ta faute. C'était la leur c'est eux qui ont tué tes parents pas toi ! »

« Mais si je n'avais pas existé ils ne les auraient pas tués !! »

Il me gifla.

« Ne redis pas des conneries pareilles, bien sur si tu n'avais pas existé ils ne seraient pas morts, mais si tu n'avais pas existé Voldemort serait encore au pouvoir aujourd'hui lui ne serais pas mort, et d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui ne te dis pas, qu'il ne les aurait pas tués quand même ? Ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Mais pourquoi était-il si gentil tout a coup ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux pour y déceler une quelconque moquerie, mais je n'y voyais que de la compassion. Je me resserrai contre lui, et c'est comme cela que je m'endormit.

Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar. Le reste de ma nuit je l'avais passée à dormir, sans faire de rêve.

Dans les bras de mon pire ennemi.

_Donc voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre qui devrait compter double, d'ailleurs je pourrais le dédoubler mais je ne le ferait pas ... j'ai la flemme !!!! donc gros bisous_

_Reviews svp_

_Meïly_

_Note de Cheyna : Kikoo !!!! Alors elle a fait 16 pages ! Vous m'entendez ? 16 !!! C'est un très gros chapitre [ moi-même je ne fais que 3 ou 4 pages, la honte !! ] qui a besoin de reviews. Tout bon travail mérite salaire ! A bah ici c'est le même, et son salaire, c'est vos reviews ! Je compte sur vous pour lui en laisser pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins !!_

_Bizooooooooo vous tous !_

_J'vous aimes !!_

_Cheyna_


	3. on m'a apprit à aimer et a être honnete

**TITRE **: _Préfets en chef_

**TITRE DU CHAPITRE **: _on m'a apprit a aimer a être honnête_

**AUTEUR **: _EvIl-aNGel666  Meïly_

**NOTES SUR CE CHAPITRE **: _dsl j'ai été longue donc je ne mettrais pas de très long commentaires pour que vous puissiez vite lire !!!!!_

**RAR **:

* * *

**Stephie**: et bien voila la suite tant attendue!!! 

**Cheyna**: et bien y'a pas le double, mais deux de plus qu'au dernier chapitre c'est pas mal, nan??!!

**ladydragone**: oh je suis vraiment desolé mais si tu as trouvé les autres chap trsiste qu'est ce que sa va etre pour celui là!!! merci pour la review

**slydawn**: merci beaucoup, et j'espere que ce chap va te plaire!!

**kam-livy**: merci il m'avait prit longtemps aussi, alors il avait interet a etre bon, lol

**Cyrano**: merci d'avoir prit le tenter de poster un commentaiire, sa me fait chaud au coeur, snif, oh oui, beucoup chaud au coeur, j'en ai presque les larmes au yeux, nan, mais merci quand meme, sa fait vraiment plaisir!!!

**angel of shadow**: et bien merci pour ce long commentaires, et tu as raison, un long chaitre c'est agreable a lire, mais c'est aussi tres log a ecrire, et comme je le dit plus haut je n'a pas tellment de temps, je suis vraiment contente que sa ter plaise, et que ce soit realiste, et je deteste baclé, alors, en tout cas merci car je crois que tu es ma plus longue review de ce chapitre, big bises, mely.

**sweety-witches**: alors vraiment desolé mais là j'ai vraiment mit du temps pour repondre, sorry!!!!!

**Jafia**: et ien voila la suite

**marilla-chan**: ett bien la voila!!

**dragonia**: j'adore etre payer, lol, merci beaucoup, et n'hesite pas de me payer a chacun de mes chapitres!!!!

**Nymphadora**: mercissimo!!!!!

**Minerve**: je sais vraiment pas si on peut priver quelqu'un de sa baguette mais on va faire comme ci, ok, lol, bon enfin j'espère que sa te plaira, et au fait draco n'est pas encore amoureux d'Hermione, ou alors pas énormément, en tout cas, c'est que les premiers chap!!!!

**lillyfauve**: c'est vrai que les baffes il y en a beaucoup, lol

**hermignonne1133**: et bien voila la suite alors!!!!

**hermi 33**: hmm 2 review trop bien , mais sa fait long a répondre, allez j'attaque: nan tinkiet pas je me fait pas d'idée, et puis oui je dois dire qu'on peut être folle de naissance, nous en somme la preuve vivante toute les deux!! dit t'a une adresse MSN t'as l'air sympa, alors pk pas faire connaissance, kisss

_zlors voila j'ai fini et j'ai mal au doigt, y'a pa idée de répondre a tout le monde aussi, pff, big kiss aussi a tout ceux et celle qui me lise et qui reviewe pas!!!!!!_

* * *

**CHAP 3 :**

J'étais à table en train de regarder mon assiette. Je me sentais mal a l'aise. Je regardais Malfoy de l'autre coté de la pièce. Lui aussi me regardait et ça me gênait, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais dévier mon regard.

Harry me parlait mais je ne l'écoutait pas. Depuis ce matin j'avais l'impression que ma relation avec Malfoy avait comment dire… pas évoluer mais … enfin c'était indescriptible.

Quand il était venu me voir dans ma chambre comme ça, il s'était inquiéter. Il était venu voir ce que j'avais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que ce je pouvais avoir pouvait-il le concerner ?

Et puis pourquoi …

« Heu Hermione tu m'écoute ? »

Je sortais de ma rêverie, et me tournais vers Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Hermione tu ne m'as pas écouter ! »

« Non je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais aller me reposer. »

« mais… »

Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il me disait, j'étais déjà partit.

Pourquoi est ce que je me sentais si bien et si mal en même temps ? Ah tout ça m'énervait.

Je montais chez moi, et allait m'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Mon livre de la veille était toujours là. Je l'attrapais et commencer à le lire.

J'étais complètement plongé dans ma lecture, tellement que lorsque la fenêtre claqua je sursautais.

Il n'y avait personne. La fenêtre était fermée toute a l'heure, comment cela se faisait'il qu'elle ce soit ouverte toute seule.

Je commençais a avoir peur, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je me trouvais au 3 ieme etage, personne ne pouvait monter, et je n'avais entendu personne rentrer.

Je me levais, posant mon livre a l'envers pour ne pas perdre la page, sur la table, et avançais. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et la refermais.

Je me retournais et …

« Ahhhhh !!! »

« Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Non mais ça va pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

malfoy me regardait la tête penchée. Il souriait.

« Je savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet ! »

« Espèce d'idiot. »

Je reprenais mon livre et montais dans ma chambre.

Quel imbécile !!! Il m'avait fait une de ces peur.

H il m'a fait peur ce con, purée !! Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendu renter !! Je devais être plongé dans mon bouquin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit !!

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et étendais mes bras et mes jambes. Je fermais les yeux.

Je commençais juste a m'endormir, lorsque quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

Je rouvrais les yeux , et grognait. En me levant je faillit trébucher, et je poussais un juron.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je ne fut pas surprise de trouver derrière malfoy.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça va mieux ? »

J'étais surprise, malfoy qui fiasiat attention a moi, je devais être en train de rêver. Ou en train de cauchemarder, si on déviait le point de vue.

« Pourquoi t'en soucis tu ? »

Mon ton avait été dur et froid et il n'avait pas du tout apprécier.

« La prochaine fois je te laisserais pleurer toutes seul sombre crétine ave les fantômes de tes parents pour seul réconfort. »

Je le regardais, j'avais envie de le tuer, de lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait de dire, de le lui faire payer, de lui faire mal.

Mais bizarrement tout d'un coup son regard devint plus triste. Plus humain.

Je lui claquais la porte au nez, et restait là, la mai sur la poignée en fer, les larmes au yeux.

Je l'entendit descendre les marches, puis quelques secondes plus tard la porte qui menait à la salle de bain claqua-t-elle aussi.

Ma main se détacha enfin de la poignée et je reculais, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues.

Je me sentais si mal, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mon cœur semblait se rétrécir petit a petit. Je me laisser aller sur mon lit les bras en croix. J'avais tellement envie de hurler que je me mordais les lèvres pour m'en empêcher.

Pourquoi est ce que malfoy me mettait-il dans un état pareil ?

Non en fait ce n'était pas lui, c'était moi, moi la seule à être responsable de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

En fait, je me servais de lui pour me défouler. Comme je m'étais de Victor pour me sentir un peu mieux. En fait lui essayait de devenir plus humain, ou alors l'était il, et par moment il enlevait son masque ?

Je ne savais plu où j'en étais. Pourquoi tout me paraissait si confus ? Et pas qu'avec ce crétin de malfoy, mais aussi avec Harry, Ron, ginny, même les profs devenaient compliqué à présent.

J'avais tellement été habitué à être dans une bulle, chouchouté, aimé, fille unique, confidente. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais orpheline. Mes amis ne se souciaient pas de moi autant qu'avant. Il fallait les comprendre, Harry et ginny allait avoir un enfant, et puis Ron avait des rendez vous avec ses « petites amies momentané ». Moi j'étais toute seule dans mon coin, à me cacher derrière un masque, comme Malfoy en fait. Bizarrement plus je le côtoyais plus je me rendais compte qu'on avait beaucoup de point commun. Même s'il n'était que tout petit, insignifiant.

Quand je m'engueulais avec lui, j'évacuais toute ma colère et toute ma tristesse, et ça me faisait du bien. Peu être faisait-il la même chose de son coté.

Peut être se rendait-on service mutuellement.

En tout cas plus le temps passait, plus il me semblait que ce que je croyais connaître de lui, ce n'était qu'une image, celle qu'il voulait donner. Un être froid, raciste, manipulateur, pervers…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, a la volée, et le diable blond entra dans la pièce furieux.

« Depuis quand tu me claque la porte au nez, espèce d'ingrate. J'avais fait des efforts, j'étais même venue à me dire, que finalement peu être que les moldus n'était pas si horrible que ça !! Mais tu vois, tu m'as fait reconnaître mon erreur. Parce Qu'en plus d'être une lêche-cul, tu n'es qu'une hypocrite, une salle sauvage, qui ne mériterait pas de vivre à poudlard… ou même mieux de ne pas vivre du tout !! »

Il était en face de moi torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir léger. Ces joues d'habitude si pale était devenue si rouge que je croyais qu'il allait éclater.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Il avait raison, j'étais comme ça. Hypocrite, lêche-cul, sauvage, ingrate. Est-ce que j'aurais fait ça pour lui ? Non je ne pense pas. Pourtant, lui l'avait fait pour moi, alors qu'il déteste les moldu par dessus tout. C'est vrai, il avait des efforts, et moi je n'en avais fait aucun, au contraire je le traitais avec la même répugnance que ce que lui m'avait fait subir. Je ne valais pas mieux.

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, je restais là, assise sur le bord de mon lit, mes yeux plongé dans les siens. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer pourtant c'était ce que je faisais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Il me regardait, complètement furieux.

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il me trouvait irrécupérable, puis se retourna et commença à partir.

« Drago… »

Il s'arêta et se retourna.

« Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je suis désolé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu faisais des efforts. En fait ça ne m'intéresser pas, pour moi tu étais encore cette fouine arrogante qui ne faisait que m'insulter tout le temps. »

Je me levais et m'approcher de lui.

« Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, D'être logé au même endroit que le fils de celui qui a tué mes parents sans lui en vouloir rien qu'une seconde. Quand tu m'as demandé comment j'allais, j'ai prit ça comme une moquerie, et ça me semble normal. Pendant six ans, jamais je ne t'ai vu dire quleque chose de gentil même a tes prétendus amis. Et maintenant tu débarque comme une fleur bleue, tu te prends pour un ange. Tient, je vais faire une œuvre charitable aujourd'hui, je vais prendre la malheureuse granger, dans mes bras. Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ?! »

Il me regardait. J'vais le souffle coupé, je n'avais presque pas respirer pendant ce court monologue.

Son teint était devenu pale. Si pale, comme aurait dit un macchabée.

Je pleurais toujours. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, j'avais envie de sentir sa main dans mon dos comme la veille au soir. Je voulais le sentir contre moi. Mais il ne fit rien.

« Je… je ne savais pas que c'était … mon père. Je t'assure que si j'avais su, je… non en fiat je n'aurais rien fait. »

Tout d'un coup le silence reparut. Ce silence qui nous mettait mal a l'aise tous les deux.

« Ça a le mérite d'être franc ! »

« mm »

Et il partit. Mais cette fois la porte ne claqua pas.

Une semaine passa. Les vacances de Toussaint été arrivées. Mais malheureusement pour moi, j'avais des cours à rattraper, des cours de potion. ET bien sur Harry et Ron n'avait pas eu la subite envie de prendre leur cours, ou de faire un quelconque effort pour m'aider. Pour une fois où c'était moi qui avais besoin d'eux et non le contraire. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller présenter des excuses a cet immonde personnage. Bien qu'il soit du coté du bien et qu'il nous ais aidé à vaincre Voldemort, il n'est pas ce que l'on peu appelé un homme bon et juste. Dumbledore m'avait convoqué a la suite de cette dispute, et contrairement a ce que je m'attendais, il avait rit, bien sur j'avais reçu une heure de colle, mais ça me semblait peu par rapport a « la gravité de la situation ». Dumbledore m'étonnerait toujours.

En tout cas maintenant il fallait bien l'admettre, Malfoy était mon seul espoir !!! Qu'elle ironie !

Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de penser a ça en ce moment. Ni de penser à travailler d'ailleurs.

Je rejoignis la grande salle, où tout le monde était en train de déjeuner. Je rejoignais, ron, Harry et ginny. Ginny était gêné, je voyais bien qu'elle n'osait pas regarder son frère, et pourtant celui-ci ne remarquait rien. Elle était enceinte de trois mois a présent, et son ventre commençait à grossir. Mais monsieur ne voyait rien. A part sa nouvelle réputation, il ne voyait plus rien, c'est à peine s'il nous fréquentait à présent. Nous ses amis. Comment osait-il ?

« NON MAIS COMMENT OSES-TU ??? »

Je m'étais levé, et je le regardais à présent dans les yeux, son comportement me donnait envie de vomir, il me dégoûtait.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est pour toi, des chiens, qui doivent te suivre à la laisse, bien obéissants. Non je suis désolé, depuis quand ne nous as-tu pas parlé. Tu ne nous fréquente plus, tellement que u n'a même pas remarquer que ton meilleur ami et ta sœur sortent ensemble et qu'elle est enceinte !!! »

Il me dévisagea, sans tout comprendre.

Tout le monde nous regardai, et les serpentard se faisait une joie de se moquer de nous.

Je ne put m'empêcher de le gifler. La trace de ma main sur son visage été assez hilarante.

Et puis, je partis. Laissant plein de regard incrédule derrière moi.

J'entendis ron engueuler sa sœur et harry. Puis comme je fermais la grande porte, le silence se fit. C'était si agréable. Si doux.

Je sortais dehors, et restais à devant le château dans le froid, emmitouflé dans mon manteau, complètement gelé. C'est fou ce que le froid pouvait être reposant, tout comme le silence, et la solitude. Toute ma vie j'ai entendu dire que ces deux termes se valaient et qu'il représentait en quelque chose la même sorte. Mais on peu très bien être plusieurs et en pas dire un mot, ou tout simplement ne pas faire de bruit, ou bien encore être seul et faire un tintamarre assourdissant.

En fait depuis quelques temps la vie me semblait si compliquer. Toute ces questions existentielles que je ne m' »était jamais posé, ou tout simplement sur lesquelles je n'avais pas eu envie de m'attarder.

J'avais vraiment froid.

Je ne plus quoi pensait. La vie était-elle juste ou alors tout simplement mauvaise ? Valait-elle le coup qu'on s'y accroche ? De prendre la peine de se battre pour elle ? A quoi bon avoir Détruit Voldemort si c'est pour aujourd'hui se demandait si dans ses temps de guerre nous n'étions pas plus soudés qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui ?

J'avançais ne sachant pas tellement où j'allais.

Des fois je restais là à attendre. Pas spécialement quelque chose de précis, en fait n'importe quoi tant que ça pouvait m'aider à m'en sortir. Une bonne note, une lettre, une accolade un bonjour, un merci ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui vous réconforte après un cauchemar, surtout quand on ne s'attend pas a ce que ce soit son pire ennemi. En fait en y réfléchissant bien, je n'avais pas de véritable ami, a part ginny et Harry. Bien sur je ne parlais même pas de Ron, sa trahison, ou même si ça ne l'était pas était ressentie comme telle, mettait insupportable. C'est vrai, nous, nous avions toujours été là pour lui, mme dans les moments difficiles, comme quand son frère était partit. Et lui non bien sur ça l'embêterait de nous venir en aide, ou même de nous parler. A part pour dire, ouais ce soir j'ai un rencard, avec une bombasse. » Tous ces termes péjoratifs représentant les filles me mettait dans un état de colère inimaginable quand on ne me connaît pas. A part lui-même, rien ne l'intéressait.

Il faisait si froid dehors que je sentais tous mes membres se paralysaient. Je m'asseyais contre un tronc d'arbre et essayais de me serrait le plus fortement sur moi-même, pour me faire gagner un peu de chaleur.

Pourquoi restais-je ici s'il faisait si froid ? J'aurais put être au chaud a l'intérieur, dans ma chambre en train de lire un livre, ou tout simplement dans une baignoire remplit d'eau chaude.

Mais je me sentais bien là. Le froid commençait à disparaître et je sentais monter en moi une douce chaleur. C'était si bon, si agréable, j'avais envie de dormir. De m'allonger dans la neige et de ne plus me réveiller.

De la neige ? Il neigeait donc !

Mais nous n'étions que fin octobre ! Je me relevais un peu ne comprenant plus rien et regardais autour de moi.

J'étais devant la forêt interdite. J'étais donc allé si loin ? Je me mit à rire. A rire aux éclats. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ce rire nerveux se transforma peu à peu en sanglot. J'étais certaine, que cette neige et que le fait que je sois si près de la forêt interdite n'état pas qu'une pure coïncidence.

Mon regard dévia furtivement sur le coté. Je cru un instant que mon souffle s'était arrêter que mon cœur ne fonctionnait plus, et que ma tête allait exploser. Je me relevais et m'enfuyais le plus vite possible vers le château. Et cette chose dont je ne connaissais rien me courait après, et me rattrapait. Je recommençais à sentir le froid contre ma peau, et mes pas si rapide me réchauffait. J'arrivais enfin haletante devant le château.

J'ouvris la porte et m'enfermais à l'intérieur. La porte fut la victime de plusieurs coup, puis tout se stoppa.

Je montais les escaliers menant à ma chambre quatre a quatre et arrivant devant le tableau, je hurlais presque le mot de passe et pénétrait à l'intérieur.

Malfoy était debout en face de moi.

Je pleurais, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues tel les flocons sur les toits. Abondant et gelé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe granger ? » me demanda t'il sur un ton insensible comme a son habitude

Je me serrais contre lui et pleurais de plus ne plus. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi aussi tôt.

« J'ai vu une chose… une bête… j'étais à l'orée de la forêt interdite… et je commençais… à m'endormir. Quand soudain je me suis rendu compte de la neige… et puis il y'a avait …une chose… une chose horrible… je ne sais pas ce que c'était ! Elle m'a poursuivis et puis, je suis rentrer dans le château !! »

„Quelle neige Granger?"

Je relevais mon regard vers lui intrigué, puis regardant par la fenêtre je m'aperçut qu'il pleuvait. Je me détachais de lui et m'approchant de la fenêtre je posais une main sur la vitre gelée.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible », murmurais-je

Je me retournais vers lui. Il me dévisageait, croyant que je lui avais fit une blague.

« Je te le jure ! Je te dis la vérité, j'étais la bas, il neigeait. Je te jure que je n'ai pas rêver !! J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu, je t'en conjure crois-moi !! »

Il s'approcha de moi, et toucha mes cheveux.

Il en ressortit quelques flocons.

« Mais je te crois granger, je te crois ! »

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je te crois, mais je ne comprends pas ! »

« Je te le jure, il neigeait, j'étais allongé, et j'avais l'impression de commencer à mourir, je sentais cette chaleur que l'on décrit comme apaisante lorsque l'on meurt de froid. Je te le jure, je l'ai ressentis comme je te vois. »

Il était perplexe. Il regardait les derniers flocons de neiges, traces que ce que je disais été vrai, fondre dans la paume tiède de sa main. Puis il leva les yeux vers moi, le regard pénétrant. Il passa à côté de moi, et attrapa un blouson et me prit par la main.

« Allons vérifier si tu es cinglé Granger, et par la même occasion vérifier si moi je le suis de te croire ! »

Nous descendîmes les escaliers de pierre.

J'avais peur.

« Pourquoi me crois-tu ? »

« Pour savoir si tu es folle »me répondit-il en hâte.

« Oh !! »

Il me regarda puis avança de plus en plus vite.

J'essayais de le rattraper. J'avais de nouveau froid, mais pourtant il venait juste d'ouvrir la porte, et il ne ressentait rien. Lorsque la porte claqua, je voulus re-entré a l'intérieur. Et tandis que le serpentard avançais, moi je restais là, adossé contre la porte frigorifiée.

Il s'arrêta soudain remarquant que je n'étais pas là. Il se retourna et s'avança vers moi.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne vaux pas y retourner. »

« Tu viens avec moi !! »

« Non. »

Il me gifla.

Ne fais pas la poule mouillée ! Il n'y a rien là bas, sinon des arbres, et je vais te le prouver.

Il m'aggripa par le bras, et me força à avancer.

« Alors tu ne me crois pas !! »

« JE N'EN SAIS RIEN !!! »

Il s'était arrêter. Et regardais en face de lui comme hypnotiser. Je le regardais lui, on aurait dit une statue de cire, puis regardant vers là où ses yeux se fixaient. Je ne puis que restait immobile moi aussi.

Nous n'étions qu'au milieu du parc mais déjà on apercevait la forêt interdite, et à ses pieds, et à son sommet : De la neige.

« Je te crois Granger, oh oui je te crois et c'est bien ce qui m'effraye ! »

Je me serrais contre lui, terrifié et complètement gelé.

« Allez viens ! »

« J'ai peur ! »

« T'inquiètes, je suis là ! »

« Ce n'est pas très rassurant ! «

il me regarda méchamment et se détacha de moi

« Alors vas-y toute seule !! Espèce de pétocharde !! A quoi sa serve que je me casse le cul pour toi ! «

Et sur ces mots il se retourna et s'éloigna. Et comme pour lui montrait que je n'étais pas froussarde. Je prit mon courage à deux mains et avançais vers la forêt. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige. J'arrivais devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Je m'arrêtais et…

« ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Hagrid était allongé sur le sol, et une bête immonde était penchée sur son corps sanglant et éventré. Elle releva la tête vers moi, et montra ses crocs d'où dégoulinait un sang pourpre.

Je sentais mon estomac se retournait. J'avais envie de vomir.

Hagrid, mon dieu Hagrid, mon ami !

J'étais si pétrifié que je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

« Vas-t'en !!! »

C'était la voix de Malfoy, je l'entendais courir vers moi, il avait dut être alerté par mon cri.

« Mais vas-t'en !!! »

Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger, comme si cette créature m'hypnotiser au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers moi. Et malfoy était loin, très loin.

La bête- si s'en était une- me regarda s'arrêtant soudain. Puis, je la vis me sautait dessus. La fin !

« AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!!!! »

Un rayon vert immense surgit de derrière moi et toucha la bête de plein fouet. Et elle retomba dans la neige dans un bruit sourd. Morte.

Je m'effondrais à terre et vomissais au tant que je le put.

Malfoy était derrière moi et me retenait mes cheveux, tout en regardant Le corps d'Hagrid puis ce lui de la bête. Il ferma les yeux, lui aussi ne pouvant regarder ce spectacle macabre.

Il avait utilisé un sortilège interdit, celui de la mort. Pour me sauver !! Il allait être puni et c'était de ma faute.

Je me relevais essayant de tenir sur mes jambes flageolantes.

Je me retournais vers malfoy et le regardais dans les yeux. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra si fort que je crus qu'il allait m'étouffait.

« Pourquoi, » dis-je tout en laissant coulé mes larmes une fois de plus.

« Ce devait être un de ces monstres hybride qu'il croyait innofen… »

« Pas ça ! Pourquoi as-tu jeté ce sort ? »

Il y'eut un silence.

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on aille voir Dumbledore, » me donna t'il pour seule réponse.

« Ne vous donnait pas cette peine, je suis là ! »

En effet dumbledore était là, juste a coté de nous.

Il regarda tour à tour les deux corps, celui de Hagrid et celui de la bête.

« Montez avec moi, les professeurs vont s'occuper d'eux. »

Je restais pourtant là à regarder Rogue lancer un sort pour faire apparaître deux brancards. Madame chourave en lancé un pour faire monter les corps sur ces derniers.

Drago m'agrippa le bras.

« Allez viens ! »

Il me prit par les épaules, et nous commençâmes à avancer. J'étais bien dans ses bras, au chaud, et presque totalement en paix. Mais pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir cette horrible répugnance à penser que le sort qu'il venait de jeter était passible de mort, ou au mieux de prison. Pourquoi l'avait-il lancé ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le château il relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna un peu de moi. Dumbledore ouvrit grand les portes et pénétra avec nous a l'intérieur. Tout le monde nous regarda. J'entendais des chuchotements à côté de moi

« Il paraît que malfoy a jeté un avada kedavra a granger, mais qu'elle l'a évité, il va sûrement aller à Azkaban ou pire être tué.

Tu m'étonnes ces deux là ce haïssent depuis vachement longtemps.

Ouais c'est à cause de malfoy.

Celui là, ce n'est qu'un sale mangemort qui a raconté je ne sais pas quel bobard pour pouvoir survivre. »

Déjà des ragots.

Nous fumes bientôt dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Nous nous assîmes Malfoy et moi sur les fauteuils en face du bureau, tandis que le directeur se plaçait derrière face à-nous.

« Bien, j'attends des explications ! Si nous avons su ce qui se passait c'est quand nous avons vu un éclair vert immense provenir de chez Hagrid, ainsi qu'une puissance phénoménale. Nous avons eut très peur surtout quand des élèves nous ont affirmer vous avoir vu, vous Mr Malfoy forcer Miss Granger à vous suivre. »

Je regardais drago. Il était vrai qu'a un moment il m'avait forcer, mais c n'était pas tellement ça !

Oh mon dieu Hagrid !! Il était si gentil, si tout, toujours prêt a aider, charmant poli.

Drago racontait sa version tandis que moi je pleurais à chaudes larmes la mort de mon ami.

« Miss granger je vous écoute. »

Je lui racontais tout depuis le début depuis ma sortie du château, passant par la bête, malfoy qui me croyait, quand nous descendîmes, je lui expliquais bien que s'il m'avait forcer, ce n'était pas pour me tuer, mais pour voir ce qu'il y avait la bas. Et puis, je lui parlais de la mort de la bête.

Il se leva et commença a faire les cents pas.

« Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose. Cette chose que M. Malfoy a tué avec un sortilège impardonnable, était un hybride, que Hagrid n'aurait jamais dut, créer. Une bête féroce, mais qui se comportait avec Hagrid comme un chaton. Je l'avais averti qu'elle ne m'inspirait pas du tous confiance, mais il ne m'écouta pas. J'aurais peu être dut la lui enlever et la faire tuer. Je le regrette à présent. Pas de lui avoir fait confiance, au grand dieu non. Mais de n'avoir rien fait contre cette chose. Sa passion pour des monstres auras eut raison de lui. Vous savez Miss granger, la neige que vous avez aperçut par deux fois était un sort, que la plupart des animaux de la foret utilise. Lorsqu'ils ont découvert ce qui était arrivé a Hagrid ils ont déclenchait une forte averse, et ont aussi fait tomber aux alentours de la foret un neige. Une neige magique, qui endort presque quasiment ceux qui y pénètrent. Ceci bien sur pour les protéger de la bête. Je pense qu'il en serait venu à bout a un moment ou a un autre. M. malfoy, ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable, même si c'était pour protéger la vie de cette personne, il y' avait d'autre sort. »

Drago releva les yeux vers lui.

« Mais cependant. Vous n'avez pas hésiter a sauvez l'une de vos ennemies, une personne que jamais je ne l'aurais cru, je vous l'avoue, capable de vous faire confiance. Je crois très bien savoir comment vous avez apprit ce sort. Et il me semble que si vous l'avez utilisé pour défendre une personne que l'on vous avez appris a haïr, alors oui je pense que vous n'etes pas mauvais. Je comprends très bien votre panique, et la raison de votre geste, mais cela écopera d'une lourde sanction, vous aurez interdiction d'utilisé votre baguette pendant 4 mois, et vous serez collé tout les jeudi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Quand a vous Miss granger je pense que votre peine et trop grande et trop proche pour vous punir. »

Je me ressaisissais, et fixait le directeur.

« Je tient moi aussi a aller en heure de colle Mr., Si Drago m'a aidé et à utiliser ce sort c'est pour me venir en aide, et parce que je le lui avais demandé, alors je pense que j'ai moi aussi commis une erreur. »

Drago me regarda, je venais de prononcer son prénom, il était étonner, mais il n'avait pas l'air mécontent.

Le directeur me regarda étonné. Bien sur ma peine été grande, et bien sur mon cœur saigné en silence mais, je n'en rester pas moins moi même, j'était tout aussi fautive que lui, je n'avais pas bouger, j'avais laisser la bête me sauter dessus, ne donnant à Drago malfoy qu'un dernier choix, tuer cette bête de sang froid.

« Très bien., Mr malfoy votre baguette s'il vous plait. »

Drago la lui tendit.

Il était 19 heures, mais je n'avais pas faim, j'avais envie de rentrer dans ma chambre et de pleurer en silence.

« Je tiens sur votre présence, au souper, je crois qu'il vaut mieux montrer aux élèves que ces rumeurs sont complètement fausses. »

« Oui. »

Nous avions répondu en même temps.

Nous marchâmes un petit moment cote a cote avant de nous dirigez vers la grande salle. Le directeur été déjà là. Il nous demanda de nous approchez. Tut le monde nous regardaient.

« JE TIENS A VOUS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Dans la salle sous la demande du directeur.

« Aujourd'hui il est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible. Hagrid notre garde chasse a été tué. »

Un souffle de panique s'éleva de la salle. Je vis le regard de Harry passait du regard haineux qu'il portait à malfoy se transformé en incompréhension et en douleur.

« Vous le savez tous, notre cher et tendre garde chasse, été fasciné par les monstres. Et l'une de ses créatures aujourd'hui c'est révolté contre lui. Miss granger ici présente, a découvert cette bête, c'est empressé de le dire au jeunes M. malfoy, qui rassemblant son courage la suivit, pour voir ce qui lui avait fait une telle frayeur. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent la bas, miss granger découvrit le corps de son ami, et hurla ce qu'attira l'attention du monstre. Si M. malfoy n'avait pas été là, elle ne le serait pas non plus, car il a stupéfié la bête pour la sauver. Ceux qui disent qu'il a essayé de tuer miss granger d'un sortilège impardonnable ne sont que des idiots. La bête a été tuée avec une potion concoctée par le professeur rogue. A présent je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, sinon, pensez bien a notre ami décédé ce soir, et n'oubliez pas de toujours calculé la conséquence de vos actes et de vos faiblesses. »

Il avait dit que drago avait juste lancé un stupefix. C'était bien oui très bien.

Je n'avais pas faim, et je rentrais directement dans ma chambre. Mais au moment où je rentrais dans ma chambre, malfoy m'appela.

« Pourquoi as tu demandé une punition toi aussi !

Je m'arrêtais.

« Si on t'a appris a haïr et a mentir a moi en revanche on m'a apprit a aimer a être honnête »

* * *

_finito_

_mely_


	4. le sondage

**TITRE : Préfets en chef**

**TITRE DU CHAPITRE :**

**AUTEUR : EvIl-aNGel666  Meîly**

**NOTES SUR CE CHAPITRE: 2 mai ! Bon alors ne me crucifiez pas, je sais que j'ai été longue, je le sais très bien, veuillez me pardonner, pour les rares personnes qui s'intéressent a mes fics, d'ailleurs j'ai prit du retard dans toutes mes fics, mais il faut dire qu'en ce moment je n'ai vraiment pas, mais vraiment pas envie d'écrire pardonnez-moi! Enfin bon, ce nouveau chapitre suit celui où Hagrid meurt donc voilà je ne sais pas ce que sa va donner ! n'empêche je remercie tous ceux et celles qui auront attendu un nouveau chapitre et aussi Georges ( mon ordinateur) car si vous avez de nouveaux chapitres un peu dans toutes mes fics c'est grâce a lui car il n'y a plus Internet et je peux donc dans ce cas ne m'intéressait qu'a Microsoft Word, et voilà vous avait découvert mon secret pour écrire, c'est MW et oui ! lol enfin bon je remercie encore tout le monde et aussi ce cher groupe X-japan dont c'est l'anniversaire de la mort du guitariste « hide » aujourd'hui donc par conséquent je fait deuil je ne suis même pas sur mon ordi j'ai écris ce message a l'avance ! je vous laisse je suis sûrement en train de pleurer a l'heure qu'il est !**

* * *

Les jours ont passé, depuis la mort de Hagrid. Mes disputes avec celui qui m'avait sauvé au péril de cette situation, augmentait de plus en plus, et nous en arrivions de plus en plus au mains. Mais malgré cela, lorsque mes cauchemars revenaient c'est dans ses bras que je me réveillais.

Je n'arrivais pas a ce moment là à écrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'essayais tant bien que mal, à ne pas me monter faible et à essayer de consoler Harry qui considérait Hagrid presque comme un père. Quant a ron il ne disait plus rien. Lorsque je suis revenu de la forêt accompagnée de Dumbledore et de Draco, il m'a dit qu'il c'est sentit responsable, qu'il croyait que c'était de sa faute, quoi qu'il me soit arriver.

L'enterrement fut sinistre, Draco fut le seul Serpentard à ce montrer présent, et s'en suivit alors l'une des plus grosses disputes que nous ayons eu : Moi lui reprochant de venir tel un hypocrite à cet enterrement alors qu'il haissait Hagrid, et lui essayant vainement de me donner sa version. Version que même aujourd'hui encore je ne souhaite pas entendre.

Mes notes commencèrent à chuté, pas de beaucoup, mais cela suffit à alerter, les professeurs, et je fut alors convoqué chez le directeur.

« Miss granger… je sais que l'évènement qui c'est produit le mois dernier vous a beaucoup affecté, compte tenu des rapports entre le professeur de soin au créatures magiques et vous, et aussi par le fait que vous ayez assisté à sa fin, mais, il est temps pour vous de faire ce deuil, et de penser à vous, vos notes n'on pas forcement beaucoup baissé, mais si cela continu… j'ai bien peur du résultat que cela pourrait avoir ! Je dis sa pour vous, je sais très bien comment cette épreuve peut être dure à surmonter, nous sommes tous affectés ! Si vous le souhaitez, je suis à votre écoute si vous avez besoin de parlez ainsi tous les autres professeurs aussi d'ailleurs, et n'hésitez pas a en parlez à vos amis, M. Potter et M. Weasley tenaient eux aussi beaucoup à Hagrid, faire votre deuil ensemble seras plus facile que chacun de votre côté. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que vous vous mettiez dans un état pareil pour lui. »

Lorsque je quittais le bureau du directeur je me sentais un peu mieux. Il avait raison, jamais Hagrid n'aurait voulu que l'on pleure sa mort.

Je rejoignais mes appartements quand je croisais Draco. Et comme à chaque fois aucun de nous deux ne prononçait un mot. Il se trouvait qu'il allait lui dans notre salle. Nous étions chacun d'un coté du couloir, sans regarder l'autre, sans lui parler. Puis lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivait à l'entré c'est lui qui prononça le mot de passe avant même que je put ouvrir la bouche. Rien que pour ça j'avais envie de la frapper, mais j'y renonçais, ça n'en valait pas la peine, c'était stupide, je cherchais juste une échappatoire a ma douleur.

« Hermione ! »

Je sortais de ma rêverie, pour voir draco en face de moi en train d'agiter sa main devant mes yeux.

« Eh ! Oh ! Tu rêves ! »

« Eh ! Non ! Désolé. »

« Pas la peine de t'excusé j'avais oublié que ton cerveau ne marchait pas très vite. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Je ne put m'empêcher de le gifler. Il me regarda méchamment, et me gifla à son tour si fort que je tombais à terre. Je savais très bien qu'il avait dit ça, pour m'embêter juste pour s'amuser mais je n'avais pas réussi à m'en empêcher, ces temps si je devenais plus violente vis à vis de lui.

Il me plaqua au sol.

« Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ! »

« Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal ! »

« Et toi tu ne crois pas que tu me fais mal quand tu me gifles ? »

« Bouges de là, idiot de malfoy ! »

J'essayais de me débattre, mais je savais que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui, il était plus sportif que moi, et aussi plus fort. Il me re-gifla. J'avais mal, j'avais envie de pleurer, je voulais m'excuser, pleurer dans ses bras, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si mal.

« J'ai un prénom, et tu es la première à m'engueuler quand je ne t'appelle pas par le tien ! Tu veux qu'on recommence comme on faisait avant ! Hein ? C'est ça ? Dit-le moi, si c'est ce que tu veux ! »

« Non ! »

« Alors arrêtes de me frapper ! Je ne te fais rien ! »

« Et m'insulter ce n'est rien ! »

« Et depuis quand tu prends la mouche si facilement ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me gifle et tu le sais, tu le fais uniquement parce que sa te fais plaisir de voir les autres souffrir ! »

« Non ! »

« Si et tu le sais très bien, tu n'es qu'une petite conne, tu n'arrives pas à contenir la douleur qui est en toi et alors à ce moment là tu la rejettes sur les autres, tu n'es qu'une petite peste égoïste, tu ne penses qu'a toi, tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi j'étais aller à l'enterrement d'Hagrid ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ! J'ai vu mourir dans ma vie, plus de personne que tu n'en verras jamais ! Tu croyais quoi, que j'étais immuniser contre la douleur ? Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Voir mourir quelqu'un c'est la chose la plus horrible qui puissent arriver ! Tu as vu tes parents mourir, tu me comprends ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aimais pas Hagrid que je ne le respectais pas pour autant ! Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça ! »

Il avait débité son monologue d'une traite, et était tout essouffler. Je le regardais au-dessus de moi, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc pas à me monter gentille avec lui ?

« Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un pauvre conne, qui n'arrêtes pas d'emmerder les autres, la petit Melle je sais tout, je sui la meilleure et je veux que personne me dérobe mon titre, je suis une pauvre conne tu as raison… »

« Hermione, je ne voulais pas… »

« Mais tu l'as dit, tu as raison, je suis…

« C'était sous le coup de la colère ! »

« Mais on n'est pas en colère pour rien ! »

« Je souffre autant que toi ! Peut être pas pour les même chose mais on est pareil tout les deux ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ! »

« Mais tu as raison ! »

« Oui j'ai raison, mais je n'aurais jamais dut te le dire ! »

J'avais envie de pleurer. Et je crois qu'il le vit, il s'enleva de sur moi et me prit dans ses bras, pourquoi était-il si doux à présent alors qu'il y a à peine un an, on s'envoyait des pierres a la figure.

« Pleures puisque tu en as envie, je ne vais pas te charrier, tu es triste, tu viens de perdre un de tes amis les plus cher, c'est normal que tu sois malheureuse. »

Et je me laissais aller dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? il était si gentil si… »

« Sa arrive à tout le monde ( je sentais sa main caressait mon dos) mais on ne sait jamais comment et pourquoi, on doit tous mourir un jour, Hagrid était fou amoureux de ses bestioles, il n'a pas fait attention, il a relâcher sa vigilance, et voilà ce qui c'est passer ! Il à commis une erreur, il a payé cette erreur, je ne veux pas dire par-là qu'il l'a cherché au contraire. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? »

« Je viens de te frapper de te coller au sol, dit-il en souriant, et tu me trouves gentil toi ? »

« Tu sa raison, dis-je en reniflant et en essuyant mes larmes, tu n'es qu'un petit être malfaisant ! »

« Voilà tu as tout compris ! Ça va mieux ? »

Il m'avait prit par les épaules.

« Oui merci ! »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue !

« Hey, mais sa va pas toi ! »

J'éclatais de rire, il était tout rouge !

« Qu'est ce qui t'as prit pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Parce que j'en avais envie ! »

« Ouais ben la prochaine fois embrasse ton chat ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui ! »

« Idiote ! »

Je lui sautais dessus et lui faisait des chatouilles. Mais il ne riait pas, était-il en colère contre moi ?

« Je les crains pas, dommage, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur ! »

« Oups ! »

Il me fit tomber sur le dos, et commença à me chatouiller le ventre, j'essayais de résister mais après trois secondes j'éclatais de rire. Lui aussi riait ! Je pense que ce n'était rien que par le fait que moi je riais, je le suppliais d'arrêter, mais tout le monde le sait bien, les Malfoy sont irrémédiablement mesquins, et chatouilleur, quoi que je ne suis pas aller vérifier ce dernier point sur tout les Malfoy.

Au bout de dix minutes il arrêtas enfin, et je reprenais mon souffle tant bien que mal !

Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le carrelage froid de la salle commune, je sentais mes yeux se fermer j'avais envie de dormir, mais au moment où je me sentais m'endormir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte ! Qui que se soit j'aller le tuer ! Mais je n'avais pas envie d'y aller.

« tu y vas, me dit Draco »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce qu'aucun de mes amis ne se déplacerait pour venir me voir, et que par conséquent c'est donc forcement pour toi ! »

« Pff ! »

Je me levais péniblement, et vraiment très lentement. Arriver à la porte j'arrangeais un peu mes cheveux. J'ouvris la porte. C'était ginny ! … c'est pas grave j'allais tout de même le massacrer

« Je vais te tuer ! »

« Euh ! Mais pourquoi ? «

« J'étais en train de m'endormir ! »

« Ah oui pardon je comprends, euh… et lui aussi, dit-elle en montrant draco complètement affalé par terre. »

Je regardais derrière moi.

« Oui je suppose. »

Je baillais comme un Hippopotame et lorsque je rouvris les yeux je la vis étouffant un rire dans sa main.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez par terre tous les deux ? »

« On essayait de dormir, pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça sur le carrelage ! »

c'est vrai qu'on pourrait se poser des questions, mais draco et moi ? nan ça sonne même pas bien, et puis un Malfoy avec une moldu, non-merci, j'imagine très bien le mariage, « que ceux qui veulent s'opposer a cette union se lève » et là tout le monde debout ! Pff je délire complètement.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Hein ? »

« Où la ma pauvre, vous avez dut faire ça longtemps pour que tu sois dans cet état ! Dit-elle en riant. »

« Mais de quoi tu parle encore… non mais sa va pas dans ta tête toi ! »

« Mais oui c'est ça ! »

« Hermione dit à ta copine rousse, que le jour où je poserais les mains sur toi, il pleuvra des galions ! »

Ginny et moi nous regardèrent tandis que le dit blond, se roulait en boulle par terre pour s'endormir.

« Oui, non finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Rien qu'à le voir comme ça, c'est pas avec toi qu'il la fait c'est avec madame Maxime ! »

Nous nous regardâmes, et nous éclatâmes de rire, tandis que l'endormis profanait des injures sur nos esprit complètement siphonné !

« Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

« Euh on peut montre dans ta chambre ? »

« Si tu ne te casses pas la figure comme la dernière fois ! Oui ! »

« Oh c'est pas ma faute si la marche a craqué et que j'ai eu peur ! »

« On est dans un très vieux château ginny, c'est normal que les marches grince ! »

« Ah non je rectifie, elle a craqué ! »

« C'EST VOUS QUI ETES FELES ! »

« Draco soit plus aimable je te prit ! »

« Non, vous m'emmerdez là ! Allez bavarder ailleurs ! »

ginny le regarda comme s'il était fou !

« Il à Peter une durite ou quoi ? »

« MM, allez viens, on monte ! »

Une fois arriver en haut, ginny sauta sur mon, rouspétant encore sur le fait que les préfets en chef avait de plus belles chambres que les élèves normaux, elle allait se plaindre au directeur, mon oeil !

« Bon tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

« Ah oui ! »

Elle se pencha et attrapa difficilement un papier dans son sac, d'une part parce qu'elle avait un ventre proéminent rappelons le, mais d'autre part parce que Pattenrond, avait élu domicile sur ses cuisses et qu'il semblait beaucoup les apprécier.

« Je crois qu'il t'a à la bonne ! »

« Je crois aussi, dit-elle en soufflant, ah ! Je l'ai ! »

elle me tendit un papier :

**Les filles de dernière et avant-dernière année sont fières de vous présentez la liste des 10 plus beaux garçons de poudlard !**

« C'est quoi cette blague ! »

« C'est pas une blague Mione, regarde tu cohabites avec le plus beau, c'est pour ça que je vous ai charrier tout à l'heure ! »

« Pff. »

C'est vrai le premier garçon était draco, ensuite il y' avait Harry, zambini, ron,…

« Etrange je n'aurais pas mit ton frère à cette place ! »

« Tient toi aussi ! »

Nous rîmes un peu. Elle me regarda sérieusement pendant quelques minutes !

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ! »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te montrer le résultat des votes mais pour avoir ton avis, toutes les filles doivent voter ! »

« Oh mais tu sais moi ! »

Que pouvais-je dire, ou bien mettre, ce n'était pas mon genre de truc.

« Allez même Milicent à voter, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est elle qui a fait monter mon frère si haut ! »

Nous nous regardâmes, en faisant semblant de vomir. Je me ressaisis vite.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute la pauvre ! »

« Mm, oh j'ai oublié de te dire les garçons font le même classement pour les filles ! »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Non pas tellement on fait pareil sur eux ! »

« Mm oui, et puis on rigole bien ! »

« Oui ! Dit, tu veux pas prendre ton chat là, il me gêne un peu, et puis il est lourd, tu lui donnes combien de fois à manger par jours ? c'est pas un chat c'est un tigre. »

« Désolé. »

Je prit le tigre et il vint s'allonger cette fois sur mes genoux à moi.

« Bon alors ? »

mais j'en sais rien moi, tu veux que je mette quoi ? je n'ai jamais bien regarder les garçons avant, tu me diras

« C'est bon j'ai compris, je viens chercher ta réponse demain, d'accord mais t'aura intérêt à avoir trouvé. »

« Oui ! »

Elle descendit, et j'entendit le premier du classement rouspéter, je restais une heure dans ma chambre.

Malfoy beau ? Oui pourquoi pas, c'est vrai, qu'en y repensant ce n'était pas le plus moche, mais de là à dire qu'il était beau. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardé après tout, j'étais plus occuper à l'envoyer balader, ou à lui mettre des baffes !

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendit dans la salle commune.

Il était allongé sur le canapé. Je le regardais, pour voir si ce que prétendait le parchemin était juste. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil en face. Il avait son visage tourné vers moi. Je devais alors admettre que son visage n'était pas déplaisant qu'il était même agréable a regarder. Une mèche rebelle venait encadrer son visage. Oui, il était vraiment très beau. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarquer plus tôt, je ne le savais pas. Il faut dire que sa ne m'intéressait pas de savoir si mon colocataire était mignon ou non, et nos disputes perpétuelles me donnaient plus envie de la frapper qu'autre chose en réalité.

« Tu regardes quoi là Granger ? »

Il était réveiller.

« Toi ! »

Il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et je lui souriais, ravis de produire un quelconque effet sur ce grand nigaud.

« Les filles ont fait un classement des plus beaux garçons de l'école, et je vais te faire une confidence mais il se trouve que par un hasard que je ne comprendrais jamais, tu t'es retrouver premier. »

« Tu croyais quoi, que j'étais moche ?»

« Et bien il faut dire que je n'avais pas tellemnt eu l'occasion de te regarder. »

« Et bien saisit bien l'occasion maintenant parce que si ce que tu dis est vrai toutes les filles vont se jeter sur moi en dehors de cette salle… nan, c'est vrai elles se jettent déjà toutes sur moi ! »

« Tu ne sens pas ta tête gonflée par le plus grand des hasards ! »

« Tient encore un, non en fait, je me sens bien ! Et toi ? »

« Ben moi quoi ? »

« T'as mit quoi ? »

« A quoi ? »

« A ce classement stupide idiote ! »

Il était toujours allongé les mains sous la tête, et avait tourné la tête vers moi.

« Euh…moi, je n'ai encore pas répondu ! »

« Menteuse ! »

« Mais si ! Tien, tu as fait un autre tableau ? »

Je regardais derrière lui ou se tenais un tableau représentant un chat, qui ressemblait légèrement à pattenrond !

« mais c'est… »

« Ton chat ! Oui ! Il venait tout le temps se collait à moi quand je peignais alors à un moment je l'ai posé sur mon lit, et voilà, le résultat, mais s'il te plait arrêtes de changer de sujet ! T'as mit quoi, je veux savoir si je tiens une estime particulière dans ton cœur ! »

« Faut pas rêver, et puis je te l'ai déjà dit je n'ai pas encore répondu et je crois d'ailleurs qu'à mettre un garçon premier je mettrais Harry ! »

« Quoi ! SAINT POTTER ! C'est pas juste je suis bien mieux que lui ! »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! »

« Pff ! »

« Fait pas la tête, monsieur le roi des paupiettes ! »

« Arghhhhh ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! »

Je rit, il était drôle quand il enlevait son masque, même si ça ne durait qu'un court instant. Je m'asseyais à l'autre bout du canapé tandis qu'il se resserrait sur lui-même pour me laisser de la place.

« C'est bizarre tout de même ! »

« De quoi, dit-il en tournant le regard vers moi alors que j'appuyais mon coude sur l'accoudoir et ma tête sur ma main. »

« L'année dernière encore on se détestait, et aujourd'hui il y'a même des moments où on se bat presque, pourtant il y'a des moments comme celui-ci ou on sentant bien, et où on a une conversation à peu près civilisé. »

« Oui, t'as peut-être raison, mais tu sais l'amour peut faire de grande chose, il peut dépasser des montagnes… »

« Oui mais n'exagère pas ! »

Il rit.

« Tu ne m'aimes donc pas, snif, moi je suis triste ! »

Nous nous regardâmes et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble, parfois il arrivait a me faire rire, sur des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, même avec Harry ou Ron

« Bon c'est sa tout ça Miss granger, mais il faut que j'aille me coucher ! »

« Hein mais ce n'est que 6 heures et demi. »

« Ca n'empêche que mon cerveau doit aller se reposer après cet échange de baffe et d'éclat de rire ! »

Mm, vas donc ! »

Il monta dans sa chambre, et moi je restais assise sur ce canapé, tandis que pattenrond vagabondait dans la pièce, cherchant sûrement à sortir ! Je me levais donc et lui ouvrais la porte de la salle, il me regarda un instant puis partit, sa silhouette mastodonte disparaissant à l'horizon.

je me demande quel pourras être le résultat du sondage ! draco va sûrement rester en première position, a part si milicent triche et re-vote encore une fois

* * *

**Fin du chapitre désole j'ai été plus que longue !**


	5. tu es gentil

TITRE : **_Préfets en chef_**

TITRE DU CHAPITRE : tu es gentil

AUTEUR : EvIl-aNGeL666  mely

MOTS DE L AUTEUR : Bon cette fois l'attente aura été un peu moins longue que d'habitude ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic, je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai de l'inspiration ! Bon allez je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je recherche une nouvelle betareadeuse, pour celle que ç interesse, le privilège on lit mes fics avant tout le monde, et on peu sugerer des idées !

RaR :

**Miss Malefoy** : _et bien comme tu peux le constater par toi meme, j'ai mit les bouchées double comme tu me l'as demandé ! je suis super fière de moi, et draco reste effectivement premier eh eh, il n'y avait pas à discuter c'est le plus beau ç_

**Titia**: _toutes mes autres fics sont dans mon profil tu n'as qu'a farfouiller pour voir si il y a des choses qui te plaise !_

**Flo90 **: _tu trouves, tu sais mon esprit complètement tordu a une vision unique de l'amour ! eh eh !love X hate_ !

**Hermi33** : _évidement que Draco v a en premier, c'est le plus beau ! niark niark ! merci beaucoup bisous_ !

**Ariane** : _merci bcp, c'est le genre de review qui encourage !c'est tout con mais sa fait super plaisir, pas comme ceux qui lise les fics sans laisser de coms, et qui se régale quand même !merci bcp_

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** _oui tu as raison (mely attrape ces poms-poms, )_

_DRACO ! DRACO ! DRACO ! TU ES LE MEILLEUR_

_D-R-A-C-O_

_Super merci pour la review, faudrait monté un comité de bavage intensif sur la personne de Draco Malfoy, lol_

**Ayuluna** : _et bein la voilà, merci beaucoup_

**Sam malfoy** : _accro et bien tu m'en diras tant , je suis gené, lol, merci bcp ! j'espere que ce chap va te lplaire_

**Diabolikvampire** : _et bien voici la suite !_

**Jay** : _ah !les resultants, ben j'ai fait que chez les mecs comme tu l'auras remarqué, mais bon! En fait j'avais pas trop d'idée pour les filles pardon ! en tout cas merci beaucoup pour la review, et n'hésite pas a en mettre d'autre !_

**Love-pingo** : _ben quoi ginny aussi a le droit d'avoir des enfants, dna sune de mes autres fics je la tue cettefois je la rend heureuse !_

_Merci beaucoup ! 11 review, bon c'est pas énorme mais c'est déjà ça hein çç !_

* * *

**chap.5 :**

**Les filles de dernière et avant-dernière année sont fières de vous présentez la liste des 8 plus beaux garçons de poudlard !**

_1er : draco malfoy, 7ième année, Serpentard_

_2nd : Harry potter, 7 ième année, Gryffondor_

_3eme: John Smith: 6ième année, Poustoufle _

_4ième : Blaise Zambini : 7 ième année, Serpentard_

_5ieme : professeur Lupin 45ième année.._

_6ieme : Albus Dumbledore, 15300ième année, gryffondor_

_7 ieme : Ronald Weasley, 7 ieme année, Gryffondor_

_8 ieme: Severus Rogue, 45 ieme année, serpentard_

« Bah, pourquoi je suis entre le dirlo et rogue ? »

« Mince j'y suis pas ! »

« Moi non plus »

« Bah moi chuis premier sa m'étonne pas ! »

« Ce classement est stupide ! »

« Faut croire que tout les Poustouffle sont moches ! »

"hey c'est qui John smith !"

« Oh mon dieu Harry n'est que deuxième, qui a osé vote contre lui, venez les filles ont vas la trouver! »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fan club pareil ! »

Tout le monde était en effervescence, on aurait les résultats de la coupe du monde de quidditch, juste pour ça !

Je me tournais et voyais alors partir toute cette cohue vers l'autre panneau d'affichage, je me demandais alors si c'était la liste, celle faite par le garçon, je ne savais pourquoi alors mais je craignais de n'être pas dessus, je n'étais pas forcement très joli, et puis je n'avais pas forcement un charme fou, j'étais plutôt du genre à vénérer mes bouquins, en fait, même si je n'y passais plus tout mon temps, et c'est là que … Tout en haut de la fiche faites par les garçons, je lu mon nom, écrit en rouge et souligné. Je dut restait estomaquer longtemps parce que Harry commença à s'impatienter.

« Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONNNNNNNNNNEEEEE ! »

Je le vis, alors passer sa main devant mes yeux, pour essayer de me tirer, de ma rêverie qui n'en était pas une.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que c'est perturbant de se retrouvèrent haut de la fiche, mais si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer, je te conseille de vite dégager avec moi ! »

« De quoi ? »

Regardes les filles là bas ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt un groupe d furie de Serpentard fulminer en me regardant.

« Ok on y va, dis-je en commençant à courir, ce qui le fit rire autant que moi. »

Nous allâmes nous installer alors près du Lac, seul endroit où nous pouvions être tranquille seul à seul, comme deux meilleurs amis quoi !

« Je vais demander Ginny en mariage ! »

Il attendit ma réponse le visage un peu crispé, comme s'il doutait de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui répondre.

C'est vrai que c'était inattendu, je ne me serais pas attendu à ça, amis bon !

« C'EST GENIAl ! «

Je sautais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, le serrant aussi for que je le pouvais, j'étais tellement heureuse, ils allaient pouvoir être heureux élevés leur enfant ensemble, et puis avec tout ce que Harry avait subit, il méritait son temps de bonheur !

Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit attendu à cette réponse de ma part, je pense qu'il s'apprêtait ou à recevoir des félicitations « passive » ou a une grosse morale, j'avais peut-être changé! Et 'était sûrement mieux ainsi. J'étais heureuse pour eux, je savais bien évidemment que Ginny allait tout de suite accepter, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir comme une pointe de jalousie, ils s'étaient trouvés, ils s'étaient aimés, et ils vivaient aujourd'hui un moment de bonheur bien mérité après une guerre qu'ils auront été trop jeunes à faire, que nous avions toujours été trop jeunes à faire. Mais si leur moment e bonheur à eux été pour ce jour, le mien devra attendre encore un peu, du moins quelques temps.

« J'espère que je serais invité , dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule »

« Qui toi ? Et puis quoi encore, tu crois qu'on va t'inviter, cela ferait une bouche de plus à nourrir, et puis je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'une mademoiselle je sais-tout , me dit-il avec un sourire faussement ironique »

« Oh toi si je t'attrape » et nous partîmes dans une crise de chatouille aiguë, qui ne se termina que lorsque nous aperçûmes Ginny qui se tenait le ventre nous regardant nous amuser comme des enfants.

« Vous êtes drôle, mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est le moment de grandir un peu, et puis Hermione, c'est chasse gardée, chacune pour soit ! »

Elle souriait à pleine dent, la joie rayonnait sur son visage et de tout son être, on aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que tout ce qui pourrait arriver n'aurait pas d'influence sur son bonheur présent.

« Vous parliez de quoi, pour être si joyeux ? »

C'est là que je décidais de les laisser seul, prétextant une révision , ce qui n'étonna pas Ginny ne lui laissant aucun soupçon pendant que Harry me remercier d'un sourire. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait lui faire sa demande à l'instant ou s'il attendait, en tout cas je partit vers le château.

A peine arrivée devant la grande porte je sentit une main se poser sur mon avant bars droit, je m'attendais à apercevoir Draco, mais en face de moi se trouvait un troupeau de fille de Serpentard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Vous entendez les filles, cette petite sang-de-bourbe nous demande ce qu'il se passe, vous voulez que je lui explique, ou vous vous en chargez »

« laisse moi faire, dit Pansy parkinson »

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, qu'est ce que ces filles me voulaient, et surtout Parkinson, je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais put faire ou dire qui aurait put contrarier, mais en tout cas je commençais à m'inquiétait et à m'énerver, je ne supportais pas que l'on me donne ce surnom stupide !

« Oh regardez, Melle je sais tout, n'a pas l'air contente, donc je t'explique espèce de moldu, je sais pas ce qu'une fille moche comme toi a fait pour que les garçons vote pour elle, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Tu vois, mes copines et moi on aurait souhaité, être dans la liste des plus jolies filles de l'école ce qui est normal après tout, tu ne trouve pas ? Enfin bon , tout ça pour te dire, que tu nous vole notre grade et que nous, nous n'allons pas te laisser faire, ta supercherie à assez duré »

« Mais vous êtes folle ou quoi ? »

« suffit, me cria t'elle au visage en me giflant ce qui me fit tomber à terre »

« Tu n'es qu'une salle sang-de-bourbe, chacune d'entre nous vaut mieux que dix spécimens de ta sale espèce »

« Je suis une sorcière »

« TAIS-TOI J'AI DIT , tu vas m'écouter maintenant, en plus d'être dans les appartements de MON petit-copain, tu te permets de voler MA place, sale chienne, sa ne va pas se passer somme ça, tu vas me le payer »

« Je n'ai rien fait »

Elle me plaqua au sol et me frappa au visage tout en me hurlant e me taire, qu'une salle moldu comme moi n'avais pas le droit à la parole. J'essayais de me débattre et lorsque je sortis enfin de ses salles pattes et que je réussi à me remettre debout une autre fille me prit les poignet et me plaqua contre elle. Je ne la connaissais que de vue je ne savais rien d'elle sinon qu'elle était plutôt garçon manqué.

« Tu sais Pansy, se serait du gâchis de flétrir une si jeune vierge, dit moi tu ne voudrais pas plutôt t'amuser, au lieu de la frapper je sui sure qu'elle préférerait »

Je commençais à m'affoler qu'allait-elle me faire, et pourquoi me regardait t'elle comme ça, j'avais peur très peur et nous nous étions éloignées du château, personne ne passait à cette heure-ci à cet endroit.

« Tu t'amuserais avec ça ? dit Pansy un air de dégoût sur le visage, tu tomberais bien bas ma pauvre Amélie »

« oh tu sais, dit la soi disant Amélie en passant un de ses mains froides le long de mon visage, on peut faire un jouet très excitant d'un seul bouchon de champagne tu sais »

Sa main froide vint alors remonter le long de ma cuisse soulevant ma jupe, et remontant de plus en plus, j'étais pétrifiée.

« Ne me touche pas, laisse moi partir !Laissez moi tranquille espèce de Barge ! »

« Oh comment elle parle, tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu parles comme ça, ça fait un petit côté sado-maso qui me plait bien »

Elle plaqua sa main à mon entre jambe avec force par-dessus ma jupe.

« LACHEZ-MOI ! »

Je senti un coup de pied dans mon ventre, et j'aperçut, une des autres fille qui jusque là n'avait rien fait en face de moi en train de me sourire, je tombi à terre sous la force du coup. Et Amélie me plaqua à plat ventre au sol.

« mmm, tu me fais très envie comme ça, petite Granger, j'ai envie de te faire plein de cochonnerie et de te faire crier très fort ! »

« LAISSE-MOI, SALLE LESBIENNE »

« Oh tu sais ce n'est pas poli d'insulter les gens comme ça, me dit la fille qui m'avait frappé, tu n'es pas une gentille fille il va falloir te punir, …Pansy puis-je moi aussi m'amuser avec elle ? Mais d'une toute autre façon je te prit de me croire ce n'est pas mon type, il lui manque un gros engin et un peu plus de poil aux jambes. Si tu vois e que je veux dire »

La dites Pansy, s'assit sur un rocher, et commença à se limer ces ongles, mon sang alors ne fit qu'un tout , je me suis lever, et j'ai frappé Amélie et cette fille, le plus vite que je put, et essayant de m'enfuir, une main m'attrapa à l'épaule et me força à me tenir le dos contre son torse.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous lui faites ? »

« Draco ? »

Pansy avait le visage figé de Terreur, elle n'avait pas eu peur de mon insigne de préfète ,mais le sien avait l'air de beaucoup les effrayer !

« Vous n'êtes que des lâches d'attaquer une fille sans défense alors que vous êtes cinq, je vais toutes vous faire punir et coller si ce n'est pas plus, et quant à toi Amélie je vais te faire virer, pour tentative de viol »

Pansy s'approcha de Draco, toute tremblante, sa présence me rassurer et il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

« Mais Draco-chéri, tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre sa défense tout de même, tu sais on voulait juste s'amuser un peu avec elle, tu ne va pas nous le reprocher, tu es toujours le premier à insulter ces gens là, et puis tu sais si tu voulais juste participé , il fallait le dire ! »

Draco la regarda me lâcha , et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, je ne suis pas ton petit-ami, ni ton fiancée ni quoi que se soit, tu n'es qu'une mocheté ambulante, un vrai monstre autant a l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur, je ne participerais jamais à vos petits jeux mesquins et ignobles, et surtout pas avec une moldu ! »

« mais Draco… »

« Ferme là, je vous retire à toutes 50 points chacune ! »

« Mais nous sommes de ta maison ! »

« Peut-être mais vous n'avez rien à faire là, les lâches ce n'est pas chez Serpentard, vous me faites honte, honte ainsi qu'a tout les autres Serpentard, je ne veux plus vous voir roder autour de Granger, ni d'aucune fille, ni de personne, vous m'entendez, sinon je m'arrange pour que vous soyez tout viré ! ». »

Pansy et les autres 'enfuirent en courant. Et je tombais assise à terre, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Draco se retourna vers moi et me regarda de haut.

« Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas appeler à l'aide non, idiote ! »

Je tremblais encore, j'avais encore peur, je sentais encore ces mains sur moi, et ça me dégoûtais !

« je…je… »

« Allez tais toi, un peu ! Je te raccompagne ! »

Mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, je restais assise par terre à regarder Draco, les larmes coulant sur mon visage sans honte. Il s'agenouilla en face de moi.

« Ça ne va pas hein ? »

Je fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Elle…elle m'a touché, ….elle m'a… »

« chut, allez viens on va parler de tout ça dedans au chaud d'accord »

« mm »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si gentil avec moi, pourquoi il avait prit ma défense contre ces filles, mais je le remerciais pour ça, et j'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il ne me lâche pas.

Il m'aida à me relever, et me passa sa veste, il était sept heures et le froid du mois d'octobre étaient glacial.

Arrivé à notre salle commune, je m'assit sur le canapé.

« Va te laver, je sais que tu en as envie »

Alors je suis rentré dans la salle de bain, pour n'en ressortir qu'une heure plus tard. Et à ma sortit Draco n'était pas là, il y avait juste, Harry et Ginny.

« Ma chérie, me dit Ginny en me prenant dans ses bras, je suis désoler tout sa c'est ma faute si je n'étais venu pendant que Harry et toi étiez seul, tout ça ne serait pas arriver. Est ce que tu vas me pardonne ? »

Je la serrais dans mes bras et fondais en larmes, Harry nous rejoint et nous serras toutes les deux, moi pleurant de honte, et de peur, et elle pleurant étant certaine que tout était de sa faute. Puis finalement il m'installa avec Ginny sur le canapé, et se mit sur le fauteuil en face.

« Malfoy est venu nous hercher, il nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est une chance qu'il soit passé par-là, il nous a dit de venir te voir, il est partit je ne sais pas où »

« Tu sais Hermione tu peux nous parler on peut comprendre, on est là et on va leur faire payer. »

Je les regardai tous les deux, ils étaient si gentils avec moi, si compréhensif, j'avais les meilleurs amis que l'on pouvait rêver d'avoir.

« Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. »

Harry vint se placer à mes pieds et me regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est normal tu subis une décompression, ton corps entier évacue le stress et la peur que tu as ressenti, c'est bon , vas-y pleure ça te fais du bien. »

Ginny me serras encore un peu plus fort, mai je commençais à me calmer, c'était fini, c'était terminer.

« Je ne vais plus me laisser faire »

Harry sourit.

« Ca, c'est la Hermione que je connais »

« Je vais aller me coucher , merci d'être venu !

« Tu es sure, me demanda Ginny » qui se doutait que je les jette un peu dehors pour ne pas les embêter, mais en fait c'était juste parce que je ne voulais pas me montrer vulnérable devant eux.

Harry me prit dans ses bras, et me serras si fort que je crut un instant qu je n'arriverais plus à respirer.

« J'aime pas quand tu es triste, et je vais leur faire la peau à ces salo… »

« Harry laisse tomber, d'accord, la prochaine fois je pourrai me défendre d'accord je serais préparer »

Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard, toujours inquiet, mais soulagé d'un grand poids.

Lorsque je fut sure, qu'ils étaient partit, je me dirigeais de nouveau, vers la salle de bain.

« Ca ne sert à rien ! »

je m e retournais et me retrouver en face de Draco

« Arrêtes de te doucher tu y as déjà passer je sais pas combien de temps ! »

« mais »

« Tu m'écoutes un point c'est tout ! »

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main me tirant jusqu'au canapé, où il me fit m'asseoir, et il s'assit à côté de moi.

« J'ai parlé à Dumbledore, Amélie va être renvoyer de l'école quant aux autre cela va être marqué sur leur dossier scolaire, et elles devront faire des retenues tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je eux te dire qu'elles étaient pas fières. Ca va un peu mieux ? »

« Oui merci. Pourquoi fais tu tout ça ? »

« parque je trouve ça complètement dégelasse, se battre pour une place sur un stupide classement, et puis Pansy m'énervait grave avec ces histoires celons lesquelles elle nous afficher ensemble et fiancés, et puis de la part d'élèves de Serpentard ça me révulse. »

« Pourquoi as –tu fais ça pour moi ? N'es-tu pas censé me détester t m'insulter comme elle, je dois t'avouer que quand je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai cru que tu allais te mettre avec elle, et me … »

« Violer ? Non je ne pense pas faire une chose pareille, mon charme fait tomber toutes les filles, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, et puis ce n'est pas toi que j'ai cherché à protéger juste une pauvre sotte de Gryffondor assez bête pour se faire piéger par une bande de crétine sans cervelle. »

« A un moment j'ai cru que tu allais dire quelque chose de gentil. »

Je me serrais contre moi-même enlaçant mes jambes de mes bras, tandis qu'il me regardait d'un air incompréhensif. Il me sourit.

« Gentil, moi, tu crois pas que j'ai été assez gentil pour la soirée, je t'ai sauvé, j'ai cherché tes amis dans tous Poudlard, me sui fait insulter par la Belette de je cite « fouine blanche fouille-merde », ai réussi à te dégoter à manger, tu ne vas pas me dire que je n'ai pas été gentil, j'en ai mal à la tête là, tu te rends compte tout ce que je fais pour toi. »

Il était adorable

« Moi oui et toi est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu fais pour une simple petite moldu idiote ? »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et me regarda incrédule.

« Ah je suis piéger, que m'arrive t'il tu m'as fait boire un potion qui rend stupidement gentil ou quoi, à moins que ce soit tes amis, ah nan c'est vrai ils sont trop nuls en potion ! »

« merci «

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour dire des sottises et me faire rire »

« Mais vas –y je t'en prit paye toi ma tête, j'ai que ça à faire, faire le clown de service. »

« T'es gentil ! »

* * *

**_Pff, il est00h40 je suis crever je post ce chap. sur FF et puis je vais me coucher !_**

**_Vous avez vu le 30 novembre, y'a le 4 d'HP qui sort au cinéma, on va voir le beau draco, j'espère qu'il aura changé de coupe de cheveux, ça ne lui allait vraiment pas dans le 3 kyaaaaaaa, beurk ! ( moi qui était venu exprès pour lui çç)_**

**_Enfin bon, ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai essayait de toucher un problème grave, le viol, je sais c'est très banal dans les fics, mais ce qui ne 'lest pas forcement c'est que personne ne pense à signalait que les femmes aussi commettent des viols donc voilà j'espère que vous y repenserez, bon j'espère avoir 20 review, soyez fou, allez, et je vous fais une surprise pour la fin du mois d'octobre (de la fic bien sur, pas e la réalité) style 31 octobre que pourrait-il y avoir qui pourrait être intéressant, style, de a musique, un joli costume… je n'en dit pas plus !_**

**_Allez soyez partants pour les review../_**

**_Gros bisous_**

**_mely_**


	6. demain même heure même endroit pour ceux

TITRE : **_Préfets en chef_**

TITRE DU CHAPITRE , demain même heure même endroit pour ceux qui veulent continuer

AUTEUR : EvIl-aNGeL666

BETA REDACTRICE : nada

MOTS DE L AUTEUR : ouahhhhhhhhhhh ! enfin j'ai mit uneheure à l'écrire, donc safait une heure que la graisse s'amasse dans mon popotin ! lol

Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chap !

RAR :

**Athena **: il n'est jamais trop tard pour les reviw ! c'est vrai là je vais de pus en plus vite, que ce passe t'il ! je te remerci pour tareview voici encore plus vite cette fois le 6 ieme chapitre

**Poilo** : merci le voici le nouveau chapitre

**Faby-fan **: t'inquietes tu parles bien français, moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Harry-ginny, audépart j'avait pas du tout prevuGinnyétant un personnage que je n'apreci pas tellement, donc je l'ai modifié à mon goût, quant à Ron ben j'insisite pas sur lui j' l'aimepas on verras on verras.

**Tamallou01** : j'ai pas reussi à t'envoyer le chap envant de repartir pour ke tu le corrige, peut etre le prochain !

**Miss malefoy** : que les prefeten chef sortent ensemble, je vais te dire (ecrire) un secret,…ça va arriver , pas tout de suitenon plus on en estqu'au 6ieme chap, fait développer quand même un peu, ne ? ben pour Harry et Ginny y'a toujours l'affaire du « comment je le dit à mes parents ? » donc je vais faire un truc peut etre dnas le prochain chap, ou celui d'apres, ensuite je n'aime pas Ron donc je crois que je vais le laisser dégeu….mais comme je suis une gentille fille (et oui !) je vais l'arranger vers la fin !

Je crois avoir dépassé le delai là ne ? m'enfin ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! me tardetrop que le 6 sorte, chez mon libraire il y est, mais en anglais, ça c'estragenat, etpour ce qui est de la suite de la fic, ben je la connaît pas encore, ça vien tau fur eta mesure, c'estça l'inspiration délaissante ! çç menfin je te remerci pour ta review et n'oublie pas dans remettre une plus tard !

**Jay **: merci bcp, bisosus

**Love pingo **: pas betel'idée durésumé, merci je vais le faire

Nieves : merci bisous

**Zeeve lelula** : merci beaucoup, n'hésitepas a laisser encore des review

**Love davingers** : evidemment ron l'é pas bien, je l'aime pas ! na

MJ : il semblerait ke tu estété la seule à le remarquer, c'étaitmon petit trip toute seule ! çç maklheureusment lol, menfin, oui masi le 31 octobre seraen fait pour le prochain chap…. non pas tapper ! gros bisous,

**Meggcristensen** : merci bcp, je pense pas que sa fasse un carton,….mais si tu es voyante je veux bien te croire !

**Cococinelle** : et bien tu t'eséclaté ditdonc, c'est bien faut que tout le monde prenne exemple sur toi ! ATTENTION TOUT LES LECTEURS CETTEDEMOISELLE A LAISSE UNE REVIEW PAR CHAPITRE VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ELLE A DONC MERITERLE TITREDE MEILLEURE LECTRICE ET EN PLUS DE SA SAFIC ESTSUPER ! annonce terminer mdr, merci bcp et met vite la suitede tafic !

Noika : c'estune fic magique dans un monde magique ! oh c'estbeau ce que je viens d'écrire

Chapitre 6 :

**« Samedi 31 octobre, aura lieu dans la grande salle, la fête d'halloween, soyez nombreux a vous déguisez et à apprendre à dansez, il y'aura pour le meilleur costume une poche géante rempli de friandise.**

**Albus Dumbledore »**

« Vous pensez pas que ça fait un peu trop monsieur ? »

« Pourquoi donc Miss Granger ? »

Draco et moi nous trouvions dans le bureau du directeur qui nous avait convoqués pour la fête d'halloween, qu'il se faisait une joie de concocter, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses élèves.

« Et bien, déjà le fait de dire je cite « apprenez à danser » ce n'est pas franchement correct, il y'a plein d'élève ici qui ne Savent pas danser. »

« Parle pour toi Granger ! »

« Vous savez bien dansez Mr Malfoy, lui demanda le directeur. »

Draco le regarda comme s'il venait de dire un truc complètement stupide et hors conversation, mais il lui fit tout de même l'honneur de lui répondre.

« Evidemment, oubliez-vous qui je suis, un Malfoy sait tout faire monsieur ! »

« Oh, je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire, jeune homme, et je suis donc enchanté de vous donnez le titre de professeur de danse temporaire à Poudlard, vous pourrez donc enseignez à vos cher camarades le rudiment de la danse que vous semblez connaître si bien ! »

Draco resta les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche tombante pendant pas loin de deux minutes trente avant de réagir.

« Qui moi ? »

« Et bien il me semble que vous êtes le seul jeune homme dans cette pièce avec moi bien sur. »

Draco s'apprêtait à dire une remarque déplaisante à la petite blague du directeur, mais je l'en empêchait en lui donnant un coup de pieds sous sa chaise, ce que je pense le directeur remarqua, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

« Bon d'accord ! Mais je vous préviens je ne vous jure pas que j'arriverais à faire danser tout le monde. »

« et bien voilà une joyeuse nouvelle Mr Malfoy, il vous reste donc deux semaines pour apprendre à tous votre savoir faire, je vous remercie d'avoir proposé votre aide. »

Je dut à cet instant également frappé Draco, qui me lança un regard noir, pour l'empêcher de faire une remarque qu'il n'aurait pas dut faire.

"Mm"

"Miss granger ?"

"Oui? »

« J'aurais espérer que vous pourriez préparer la décoration de la grande salle, je connais votre bon goût et votre sens de l'organisation est venu chatouiller mes vieux tympans. »

« J'en serais ravi monsieur ! »

« Bien comme ça tout est réglé. Mr Malfoy vous aurez à votre disposition la salle sur demande comme cela vous pourrez avoir tout le matériel nécessaire, je vous conseille de mettre un plan de vos journées au point dès ce soir, pour ne pas vous trouvez en panique lorsque le moment sera venu. Quant à vous Miss Granger vous n'aurez cas demandé aux différent professeur, de vous fournir ce que vous aurez besoin.

Sur ce nous quittâmes son bureau et retournèrent à notre salle commune.

« Ce vieux fou est encore plus sonné que je ne l'aurais cru, non mais moi !…en prof de danse, mais c'est pas le pire, je vais devoir enseigner à ces crétins de Gryffondor comment on met un pied devant l'autre…aie, pour quoi tu m'a frappé ? »

« Pour te montrer ! »

« Me montrer Quoi ? »

« Q'une petite Gryffondor qui plus est moldu peut mettre un pied devant l'autre. »

« Bah ! tu parles t'es comme tout les autres ! »

« Donc touts les autres peuvent mettre un pied devant l'autre c'est sa que tu me dit ? »

« Non ce que je dit c'est que tu ressemble à tous les autres, avec un tout petit cerveaux, qui n'a pas une once de courage. »

« Oh je te signale que je suis meilleure que toi, et que le caractère principal des Gryffondor c'est d'être courageux, justement ! »

« Tu parles, si vous étiez courageux ça se saurez ! »

« mais qu'est ce que tu as ce soir, pourquoi t'es comme ça, y'a encore deux heures tout allait presque parfaitement bien ! tu n'arrive donc pas à admettre qu'on puisse discuter sans s'insulter. »

« Non ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est comment j'ai pu t'adresser la parole, c'est tout ! »

il me regardait avec ce même regard qu'avant lorsqu'il était méchant et qu'il s'amuser a nous insultez dans les couloirs, je ne comprenait pas, d'une seconde à l'autre il avait changer de comportement. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que parlait avec moi, était une sotte d'insulte à sa condition.

« Draco malfoy tu commence à m'énerver ! »

« A oui et pourquoi donc, Melle je sais tout ? »

« Tu te prend pour plus grand que tu n'est, tu es exactement comme moi… »

« Oh non tu… »

« Oh si, pareil et t… »

« ne me coupe pas la parole salle sang-de-bourbe ! »

c'était plus qu'assez je fondais en larmes, je n'en pouvais plus de ce jeu du chat et de la souri que nous menions des fois il pouvait s'avérer super gentil, mais parfois il devint si exécrable que j'avais envie de lui faire le plus mal possible.

« tu m'énerves Malfoy, je croyais qu'on aurez put repartir sur des bases poli j'étais prête à te pardonner, mais toi tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête tu m'insulte tu te joue de moi, tu me fait croire que tu es gentil, et puis pouf, d'un coup de baguette magique tu redeviens l'hypocrite fouine que tu était. »

« Parce que je suis cette hypocrite petite fouine, et que toi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite sang de bourbe. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ces mots me faisait plus de mal qu'il ne m'en avait jamais fait auparavant, je ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il me regardait comme il me regardait toujours dans ces cas là, avec cette méchanceté et ce mépris.

« Tu fais pitié Granger. »

Sans comprendre comme cela se produisit je me retrouvais serrer dans se bras. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui m'attira lui, ou si c'est moi qui me jeta dans ses bras. Mais lorsque nos bras respectifs se furent encerclé de l'autre, rien ne contât.

J'était si bien dans ses bras. Et si nos disputes avait pour mauvais coté le fait que nous nous insultions , le bon coté de la chose c'est qu'après je pouvait me retrouver dans ses bras.

Serrant plus fort mon étreinte autour de son cou je calait ma tête au creux de son épaule, tandis que lui enserrait plus fortement ma taille.

Peut-être avais-je besoin de ces disputes destructrice, de m'entendre dire mes 4 vérités ou peu-être était-ce un besoin de réconfort, je ne savais pas.

Mais ce qui me fit le plu peur sur l'instant c'est que je subit la terrible envie de l'embrasser. Non que je sois amoureuse de lui, mais pour trouver ce réconfort que je ne trouvais pas auprès de mes amis. mais je en le fit pas, malgré ma tristesse à ce moment là je gardais encore une once de fierté et je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à embrasser Draco.

Ce fut lui qui rompis notre étreinte et me dégageant gentiment partit dans sa chambre. Je restais là planté comme une idiote, me rendant compte que cette étreinte allait me manquer.

Retournant vers ma chambre j'aperçut, le calepin qu'il gardait toujours avec lui et sur lequel il gribouillait je ne sais quoi.

Je savais que n'aurais pas dut, mais ma curiosité me poussa à l'ouvrir et à le feuilleté.

C'était magnifique, au début il y avait des esquisse de différentes créatures, puis lorsque l'on continuait on pouvait apercevoir mon chat dans diverse position, il y avait aussi des dessins de sa mère, des caricatures des professeur, et puis aussi de Harry qu'il représentait avec de grosses lunettes et une cicatrice lui mangeant complètement le visages avec des cheveux presque aussi hirsute que ceux d'un Punk, et Ron qu'il dessinait avec plein de tache de rousseur et le visage tout rouge, ce qui m'étonna le plus c'est que cela ne ressemblait pas tellement à une caricature. Puis il y avait des croquis d'hommes et de femmes, de baguettes, de bijoux, de vêtement, de Quidditch, plein de chose qui paraissaient très banales aux premiers abords mais qui en fait une fois dessiné de part sa main ressortait avec une étrange impression de vie qui déroutait le regard de celui qui regardait ses dessins.

Reposant délicatement le carnet comme il se trouvait juste avant je partit prendre une douche et je montait me coucher.

Le lendemain matin alors que l'on été dimanche je fus surprise de retrouver le charmant serpentards, dans notre salle commune.

« tu fais quoi ? »

« Je fait un plan de ces fichu court de Danse. »

« Et que vas tu nous enseigner Oh grand maitre de la danse ? »

« Des trucs tout simple, du tango et de la valse pour commencer »

« Tu c'est danser ça toi ? »

« me prendrais tu pour un pigeon ? »

« non mais ! »

« alors dépêche toi de trouver ce que tu vas mette comme décoration dans la salle. »

« oh oui. »

Je m'assit en face de lui, et le regardait travailler, il avait l'air concentré, et moi je n'vais vraiment aucune idée de quoi mettre comme déco.

« Draco ? »

« Moui, dit il en redressat la tête. »

« Tu pourrais m'aider àtrouverla déco ? »

« Pff t'es nulle ! »

« et je t'aide à organiser tes cours »

« Ok »

ça c'était l'élément déclencheur.

Le soir même Draco donna son premier cour, ma mère ayant été une passionné de danse je n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre mais je venait pour voir la tête de ceux qui allez tenter d'apprendre à danser avec Draco.

Bizarrement, il y eu beaucoup de monde qui vint, j'en fut surprise et Draco aussi.

« NON, NON, NON, et non weasley, tu vas l'étouffer à ce rythme là…POTTER je te rappelle que ta petite amie est enceinte, alors si tu veux pas que ton gamin soit plat comme une limande suit le même conseils que je viens de donner à ton ami. Ah vous n'êtes qu'un bande d'incapable. »

« AiE ! »

« Et voilà Weasley je savais bien que ça arriverais un jour ça, regarde où tu met tes pieds !GOYLE, oh mon dieu la pauvre, vite Parvati emmène la à l'infirmerie ! »

Je vit Draco s'approcher de moi, rouge et en colère.

« STOP ARRETEZ TOUS CE MASSACRE ! et regardez-moi faire.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena au milieu de tout le monde. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni ce qu'il allait me faire danser . mais cela vint tout seul. »

« Je vous le fait au ralenti, il suffit de compter dans votre tête, 1,2,3 ce n'est pas si difficile, regardez pour les mecs, j'avance les pieds, et pour les filles Granger elle recule le sien, et hop quand je le met sur le coté Garnger fait de même. Et en accélérant progressivement sa donne ça. »

Il me fit aller de plus en plus vite tout en restant dans une vitesse raisonnable. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa démonstration il prit ginny et montra à Harry comment il devait la tenir. Puis Il montra à cette dernière comment ne pas avoir besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

en fait Draco est un bon prof, un peu violent, mais tout de même bon !

« CRABBE ! MAISQU'ESTCEQUETU FABRIQUES ? LAISSES la respirer. Lavande ça va ? »

« Non ! je ne danserai plus jamais avec cet incapable ! »

« Tu es aussi incapable que lui alors laisse tomber ! »

« Oh ! »

et elle partit en courant vexer comme un pou !

« Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, demain même heure même endroit pour ceux qui veulent continuer ! »

* * *

Bon chapitre6 terminé ! lol qu'en dites vous, est-ceque l'idée de l'école de Dance made In Malfoy vous plait, moi oui !

Allez n'oubliez pas les reviews


	7. C’est nous qui ouvrons le bal cendrillon

TITRE : **_Préfets en chef_**

TITRE DU CHAPITRE : C'est nous qui ouvrons le bal cendrillon !

AUTEUR : EvIl-aNGeL666

BETA REDACTRICE : personne

MOTS DE L AUTEUR : après un long départ, comme d'habitude, je poste un chapitre, que j'ai mit du temps et de l'énergie à écrire, alors soyez indulgent, je ne dirait pas autre chose de plus Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre surprise oh je vous conseille d'allez voir mon blog

H t t p / kawai-fashio . skyblog . fr ( tout sa sans espace)

RAR : Je n'ai pas compris si il faut en mettre ou pas, y'a des rumeurs qui circule, et puis je n'ai aps trop le temps il est tard alors promis la rpochaine fois, meme si on a plus le droit!

* * *

Nous étions à deux jours de la fête d'Halloween. Deux jours. Seulement deux jours…

ET MON COSTUME N'ETAIT PAS TERMINE !

Je m'agitais dans les tout les coins comme une puce pour trouver le nécessaire à couture que j'avais laissé la veille sur la table, mais il avait disparu. Je cherchais dans tous les endroits auquel j'étais passé la veille, mais ne le trouvait pas. JE ne pensais pas que Draco ait put le prendre. Un Malfoy c'est tout faire bien entendu, mais de là à coudre, je pensais sérieusement qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à ces habitudes de « moldus », surtout que c'était habituellement réservé aux filles. Mais lorsque j'allais frapper à sa porte, il me répondit alors :

« -Attends j'ai presque finit ! »

Surprise, je restais là à me demander s'il me parlait bien de ma boîte à couture, où s'il n'était juste pas habillé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je put constater, qu'il tenait à la main, ma chère boîte et qu'il ne portait pour seul vêtement, qu'un boxer et des chaussettes.

J'explosais de rire et m'écroulais presque par terre.

« -Et bien ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Ne me trouves-tu pas viril affublé de la sorte ? Dit-il en soulevant la boîte et en riant lui aussi. »

Depuis que les cours de danse qu'il donnait avaient commencé, nous rions tous les deux beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant, et je dut me rendre à l'évidence qu'en fait c'était un gentil garçon qu'i n'avait été emporté dans la guerre que par son nom. Et tout ce que j'avais put penser sur lui, a présent je le regrettais.

« -pourquoi as-tu prit ma boite? »

-oh ! Ça ? Il fallait que je fasse des points à mon costume, mais je dois avouer que je vais laisser cela aux filles !

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Depuis quand un Malfoy a-t'il besoin d'aide d'abord ?

-depuis qu'ils essayent de se débrouiller sans leur baguette magique !

Je le voyais douté, je savais qu'il avait envi que je l'aide mais je sentais aussi que son orgueil le mettait à l'épreuve !

-Tu n'as qu'à te dire, que je fais pas ça pour toi, mais pour m'entraîner pour mon propre costume !

-oui, voilà…on pourrait dire aussi que tu es un elfe de maison ?

Je le regardais durement.

-Bon ok, juste que tu t'entraîne…C'est fou ce que les filles sont rabat-joie.

Je rentrais donc dans sa chambre et me dirigeais vers son costume qui ne semblait pas mal commencé.

Le lendemain, je parvenais enfin à terminer mon costume, celui de Draco m'avait pris la moitié de la nuit, bien qu'il m'ai aidé, du moins il avait fait ce dont il était capable, ce qui se résumait en tout et pour tout, à me tendre les aiguilles à me couper les fils, et à se taire quand je le lui demandais

FLASH-BACK :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides au fait ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas me ramener avec un cavalier aussi mal fagoté ?

-Non je te demande sérieusement !

-parce que tu n'arrive pas tout, seul et je ne vois pas de bonne raison de ne pas t'aider.

-Avec tous ce que je t'ai fait avant !

J'arrêtais de coudre ce morceau de tissus et le regardais dans les yeux.

-Tu l'as dit toi même c'était avant, aujourd'hui tu es gentil avec moi, enfin le mot gentil est un peu fort, des fois tu es méchant, mais la plupart du temps, tu ne m'insulte pas, bien sur je ne parle pas des premières semaines de cours, parce que là on se disputait constamment. Mais regardes nous aujourd'hui on s'entend plutôt bien, et on a établi des règles qui fonctionnent à merveille ici, et aucun de nous deux ne les déroge. Et puis plus j'apprends à te connaître plus tu m'es sympathique ! Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas.

Toi aussi tu m'es sympathique…Hermione !

Je ne sais s'il avait fait exprès de bien accentuer mon nom a la fin de sa phrase ou non, mais le résultat fut que mes joues devinrent aussi rouge que le goutte de sang qui perlait au bout de mon doigt.

-Aïe !

-Bien joué, Melle maladroite !

-Hey! Qui a fait tomber le chaudron de rogue sur ses pieds au cours dernier ?

-parce que tu crois vraiment que c'était un accident ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK :

Regardant mon costume de haut en bas, je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite !

-Un problème, me demanda Draco en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Mais, bafouillais-je en devenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, qu'est ce que tu fais, sors tes mains de là, sale vicieux !

-Oh pardon, mais je t'imaginais juste vêtu de ce costume, alors je n'ai put m'en empêcher !

-Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers draco Malfoy !

-JE ne me définirais pas de la sorte, je dirais plutôt, attiré par les jolies choses.

-oui la robe est jolie mais je trouve qu'il lui manque quelque chose

-Ce n'est pas de la robe que je parle Hermione Granger.

Et il posa à nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches et me fit tourner pour que je me retrouve face à lui.

-Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-C'est frustrant dans un moment pareil de se faire appeler par son nom de famille tu sais, dit-il en me lâchant.

-Hein?

-Tu es vraiment sotte toi alors.

Et il repartit alors vers sa chambre. C'était les vacances et nous pouvions rester dans nos appartements longtemps avant de descendre dîner. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Malfoy voulait. Etait- ce un jeu pour lui, de s'amuser ave moi ?

Et pourquoi lorsque j'eut ces pensées mon cœur se serra ?

-parce qu tu es amoureuse !

-Mais n'importe quoi !

Ginny me regardait d'un air sceptique, et amuse. Je connaissais ce regard, je savais ce qu'il voulait dire…que sa se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas amoureuse de lui, je n'avais d'ailleurs à son égard aucun sentiment, même pas de l'amitié. C'était étrange, mais depuis la nuit où il était venu me voir, lorsque j'avais fait un cauchemar, j'avais confiance en lui, mais de là à dire, que je l'aimais ou que nous étions amis, le mot était fort.

-Evidement que tu ne l'aime pas ! Tu ne le sais pas encore c'est tout !

-mais comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas au courant, c'est moi ! C'est mon corps et mon cœur ! Et je peux te dire, que lorsque je le vois aucun des deux ne frémit, ni ne s'arrête. Tu es trop bizarre dans ta tête.

Lavande à raison, me dit Ginny ! C'est un phénomène, classique, pour un premier amour !

-mais ce n'est pas mon premier amour…, bafouillais-je

-mais oui, bien sur il y avait Victor, et le baiser sur la pointe des lèvres, suis-je bête !

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-pardon, non, mais ce que je voulais dire, et que Lavande voulait dire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais je peux t'assurer que tu le regardes tout le temps, et que des qu'il tourne le regard vers toi, tu deviens toute rouge !

-ah bon?

-Oui !

-C'est vrai ?

-Si je te le dis !

-mais tu en es sure ?

-Oui !

-A 100 ?

-Oui !

-Mais…

-Chut tait toi !

-Pourquoi ? Il est là ? demandais-je toute stressée

Lavande et Ginny me regardèrent en souriant. Il n'était pas là, j'avais dut me trahir toute seule.

-Non, je voulais juste que tu t'arrêtes de parler un instant ! Dit Ginny en riant!

Le soir, alors que nous allions nous coucher, je regardais Malfoy en train de dessiner pour changer.

-Qu'est ce que tu dessine ?

-Rien

-Allez, montres-moi !

-Non, me dit-il en souriant et en refermant son calepin !

Et je repartais dans ma chambre, en passant devant le perroquet de Draco.

Le lendemain en arriavnt à la grande salle, je fut stupéfaites de voir tout le monde stupéfait par ma décoration.

Oh Hermione c'est magnifique, me dit Harry ! Oh fait Ginny m'a parlé de toi !

-ah bon, et dans quels termes, dis-je comme si je ne comprenais pas !

-Et bien de tes notes qui baissent en potions voyons, alors comme je prends tes notes je me suis dit, que Malfoy pourrait lui t'aider à la préparation des aspics il est bien meilleur que moi !

Je le regardais. Ce payai-il une tronche d'Hermione ou était-il vraiment sérieux. Non il était sérieux, je le connaissais depuis trop longtemps, je savais qu'il aurait explosé de rire, et puis c'est vrai que je baissais en potion. Mais je soupçonnais Ginny de lui avoir suggérer de parler de Malfoy pour l'aide à la préparation.

-alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-Je lui demanderais, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !

-C'est rien, et encore chapeau pour la déco, ce soir va être une grande fête, et grâce à Malfoy je n'écrase plus les pieds à Ginny !

-c'est bien.

Je regardais ma décoration tandis que nous mangions. J'avais mit des rideaux rouges, orange et noirs aux fenêtres, où était brodé en forme de citrouille ou d'autre représentation d'Halloween, des perles dans les mêmes tons. Je n'avais pas encore fait déplacer les tables, je m'en chargerais après le déjeuner, et la table des professeurs avait déjà était transformer en petite scène, pour les groupes, qui c'était formé durant les dernières semaines pour mettre de l'ambiance. D'ailleurs j'avais été surprise de voir, que Malfoy avait un groupe avec Zambini, crabe et Pansy, et le plus surprenant est que Pansy avait une voix parfaitement audible si ce n'est joli. Eux avaient décidé de reprendre des chansons sorcières bien évidemment, comme « tous les chaudrons sont ronds » d'un groupe que je ne connaissais pas BAGUETTUS, Draco joué lui de la matarre, une sorte de guitare qui produisait le même son, que les guitares électriques moldu. Goyle lui jouait d'un instrument nommé, drumus, qui ressemblait étrangement à une batterie, mais avec la particularité qu'il tenait deux marteaux spéciaux dans ses mains et qu'il tapait sur des espèces de pierres qui une fois détruites se reconstruisait automatiquement. Zambini quant à lui se trouvait …à un piano. Je n'avais pas encore put entendre leur chanson, ainsi que les autres, car ils allaient en faire trois.

Ensuite il y'avait le groupe, de Neville, Seamus, Harry, et Ron. Eux jouer sur des instruments moldus, Harry, chantait, Seamus faisait de la guitare sèche, Ron, du piano, et on avait tenté tant bien que mal à apprendre à Neville à jouer de la batterie, et il se débrouillait très bien ; Il avait suffit de lui dire que c'était comme s'il tapait sur rogue et ses chaudrons. Au début il avait été intimidé mais avait vite compris les règles du jeu.

Le reste de la pièce dont, les murs étaient recouverts de tissus qui retombait sur le sol. Au plafond ainsi que dans les coins se trouvaient des vraies-fausses toiles d'araignées, c'est à dire, que j'avais rajouté des fausses, en plus de celles qui étaient déjà présente. Des chandelles avaient été placées tout les long des murs, et j'avais déjà commencé à jeté un sort sur la moitié du plafond magique, pour faire apparaître une fausse pleine lune, et des sorcières sur leurs balais.

Le soir arrivait était arrivé beaucoup trop vite, lorsque je me rendit compte que je n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'éléments qui manquait à ma robe.

Draco s'approcha de moi.

-Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ?

-Non !

Il se détourna et attrapa un collier qui se trouvait dans son sac.

-Tiens !

-Hein..mais euh…

-allez je te le prête, disons que c'est un remboursement sur l'aide que tu m'a apporté l'autre nuit.

Il me tendit le collier, il était magnifique mais en même temps tout simple.

Il se mit derrière moi me le passa pardessus la tête et me l'accrocha, puis, il me tendit mon costume, et me sourit.

-allez dépêche-toi, c'est nous qui ouvrons le bal cendrillon !

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est terminer, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, il n'est pas très amusant ni très recherché, mais je doit avouer que je me suis éclaté à l'écrire ! donc voilà, comme à chaque fin de chapitre je quémande des reviews, soyez généreux

Bon aujourd'hui c'est le 30 novembre, Harry potter4 est sortit au cinéma, il va falloir que j'aille le voir, bon alors, pas aujourd'hui parce qu'il va y avoir trop de monde, mais dimanche, oui, dimanche

Allez

Gros bisous à tout ceux qui lisent et merci a ceux qui laissent des reviews, merci beaucoup


	8. Cette douce chaleur

**TITRE **: Préfets en chef

**TITRE DU CHAPITRE **: cette douce chaleur

**AUTEUR **: EvIl-aNGeL666  mely  


**MOTS DE L AUTEUR **: Coucou, je suis vraiment désolé j'ai été plus que longue à écrire ce chapitre, mais voilà y'avais les exams, et je dois avouer que j'ai eu une période ou je n'avais pas envie d'écrire ! Donc voilà, merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et qui ont été patient !

Merci et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Chap8 :_

Draco et moi descendîmes les marches jusqu'à la grande salle on nous donnant le bras. Tout le monde nous regardait stupéfait, non de nous voir ensemble car tout le monde savait que les deux préfets en chef ouvrait le bal, mais de nous tout simplement. Je crois bien que ce jour là, ma tenue en étonna plus d'un, ma robe était sans vantardise, splendide, et était sûrement l'une de plus belle de la soirée, je ressemblais bien a mon personnage …cendrillon. Quant à Draco lui aussi était sublime en vampire, mais cela ne dérogeait pas à d'habitude. Nous formions un joli couple, sans aucun sous-entendu, et tout le monde nous regardait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la grande salle, Draco délaissa mon bras et me donna une claque sur les fesses.

« Non mais ça va pas non ! »

« C'était juste pour te montrer ce que les trois quart des mecs de cette soirée vont faire ou auront envie de faire. »

« Tu es un imbécile. »

« Non pas du tout, tu es l'une des plus belle fille de Poudlard, et sûrement la plus belle de ce soir, grâce à ce collier, alors crois-moi, tu va donner envie à plus d'un. »

« J'aimerais bine savoir qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça. »

« A moi tu me donnes envie. »

Je le regardais incrédule et impassible, tandis que dans ma poitrine mon coeur se débattait comme un fou. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et, tandis que je tentais de cacher mes joues rougies, je lui fis un signe de la tête lui montrant bien que ce qu'il disait était stupide et que je ne céderais pas.

Il me prit alors le bras et nous entrâmes devant tout le monde dans la salle décorée par mes soins.

Harry étais déjà arriver avec Ginny, qui arborai fièrement son « gros ventre », qui ne l'étais pas tellement en fait. Ron était avec Lavande, qui lui parlait.

Une fois arriver au milieu de tout le monde, Draco me proposa d'aller me chercher à boire. Et j'acceptai. Il était devenu si gentil, si confident, on était devenus si proches. Même s'il n'avait rien entre nous bien sur. Et des fois j'y pensais. C'est en le voyant revenir, en me souriant, deux bières au beurre dans les mains, et puis en trébuchant légèrement, se faisant une tache sur sa veste et l'entendant grogner, que je compris que Ginny avait eu raison. Je le regardais, s'énerver contre lui-même, et ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je me rapprochais alors de lui.

« Laisse-moi faire gros bêta. «

Je sortit ma baguette et enlevai la tache sur son veston rouge.

« Je te signale que c'est pour toi que je me suis fais cette tâche. »

« Mais à aucun moment je ne t'ai demandé de te salir. »

« Groummmpfff »

Ce grognement était celui habituel du Malfoy gêné sachant qu'il a tort et ne voulant pas l'avouer.

Il se planta à côté de moi et regarda tout le monde tout en me tendant ma bière au beurre.

« Merci. »

Soudain, le directeur se planta sur la « scène » installée pour les musiciens.

« Sonorus ! dit-il. CHERS ELEVE, J AI L'IMMENSE HONNEUR DE DECLARER CETTE FETE D'HALLOWEEN OUVERTE ! AMUSER VOUS TOUS ! Minerva voudriez-vous dansez avec moi. »

La sous-directrice devint alors toute rouge, mais répondit affirmativement au directeur qui lui fit un immense sourire.

Le premier groupe était celui de Draco, alors après m'avoir fait une immense courbette qui le fit presque trébucher, il s'en alla. Je rejoignis Harry et Ginny. Harry était déguisé en Elfe et Ginny en fée. Puis ce fut le tour de Ron de nous rejoindre, je pense que s'il y'avait eu le concours du costume le plus ridicule c'est lui qui l'aurait emporté.

« J'en ai marre de me coltiner les vieilles fringues de mes frères, vous imaginer que c'était à Bill cette horreur ! »

Il tendit au maximum son pantalon d'arbre pour nous montrer que c'était beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

« Ca te vas très bien Ron, arrête de râler, regarde Neville lui il a carrément oublier d'en acheter un, et il a dut emprunter les affaires a sa grand-mère en urgence. »

« Oui mais à lui regarde, ça lui va bien, et puis c'est original, moi c'est grotesque. Mais dit moi elle est jolie ta couronne. »

« Merci, dis-je en rougissant. »

Ginny s'approcha de moi et touche « mon » collier.

« Mais dit donc c'est nouveau ça ! Fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. »

« Euh...Je…non c'est un emprunt…on me l'a prêter. »

« Oh et serais-ce la personne de notre dernière discussion qui te l'aurait passé autour du cou. »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent alors et je ne pus me retenir de sourire.

« J'en étais sure, tu vois je te l'avais dit …et puis si cette personne t'as « prêter » un collier…hein ! Chuis contente pour toi. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin, s'énerva Ron »

Sa sœur le regarda et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, puis elle s'éloigna avec Harry, Ron me regarda, puis partit lui aussi. Je me retrouvais toute seule. Je décidai donc d'aller m'asseoir sur un banc près de la scène, le seul de libre en réalité.

J'attendis environ un quart d'heure, et plusieurs garçon vinrent me demander d'aller boire un coup avec eux. Quelque mois avant j'aurais répondu « oui », mais à ce jour mes sentiments étaient troublés.

Des notes m'éveillèrent doucement, je tournais la tête vers la scène et vit le groupe qui faisait les derniers réglages. Draco était penché sur une espèce d'énorme baffle. Je le regardais tout régler, et je ne put m'empêcher de le trouver beau avec cet air concentré qu'il arborait presque uniquement que lorsqu'il dessinait. Il se retourna comme s'il avait sentit mon regard dans son dos, et il me sourit. Je lui souris aussi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ais-je souri à ce moment là ? Parce que je l'aimais. Il se releva, et refit quelque note à la matare. Soudain mon regard dévia vers Pansy. Je n'avais pas oublié ce que elle et ses amies m'avaient fait subir. Et une chose qui m'énervait plus que tout, c'était devoir Draco lui parler. Et rigoler avec elle. J'étais jalouse. Non pas qu'il parle à une autre fille, mais qu'il parle à cette fille, celle dont il m'avait sauvé. Celle qui…enfin voilà, j'étais mal à l'aise. C'est pour cela que je décidai de m'éloigner et d'aller rejoindre le banquet. Je pris un verre et me servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

Le groupe commença à jouer, et même si Pansy avait une jolie voix, je ne supportais pas de l'entendre, et je préférais ne regarder que Draco. Il souriait à pleine dent à tout le monde. Il se tourna a nouveau vers moi et me fixa quelques instants, puis continua à jouer. Harry et Ginny dansaient sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient tout les deux très beau. Colin vint m'inviter à danser mais je refusais. Les chansons passèrent et pendant celle que l'on pourrait qualifier de slow je restais assise sur un tabouret au banquet tandis que tout le monde ou presque s'était trouvé un cavalier.

Puis vint le tour du groupe de Harry, il embrassa une dernière fois Ginny, et partit se préparer.

Draco, le vampire, quant à lui, vint à ma rencontre, il s'assis à côté de moi, croisa ses jambes et appuya ses mains dessus.

« Bon mademoiselle je boude, qu'avez-vous ? »

« Rien pourquoi ? »

« Je ne t'ai vu danser avec personne, tu es rester là je ne sais pas combien de temps toute seule. »

« Je…je n'avais pas très envie. »

Il me regarda, et me sourit…

« En tout cas vu que nous sommes tout les deux préfets en chefs nous nous devons de danser ensemble. »

« Ca à l'air de t'arranger dis-moi ! Dis-je en souriant »

« Evidemment, je n'avais pas de meilleure excuse pour inviter la plus jolie fille de Poudlard. »

Je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'il allait répondre par l'affirmative, j'en fut surprise et flattée. Il se leva attrapa deux verres et nous servit à boire. Puis il se rassit, et me tendit le mien.

« Bon allez ça suffit maintenant ! Tu te lèves on va danser ! »

« mais…Je sais pas, non lâche moi, kyaaa ! »

« Allez cendrillon. »

Il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Harry et les autres jouer un morceau assez rock, et avec Draco nous commençâmes à danser. C'était agréable, et nous continuâmes ainsi durant quelques morceaux.

Je savais que plusieurs groupes de filles me regardaient méchamment. Et j'en étais étrangement fière. Je dansais avec Draco le garçon le plus beau de tout Poudlard ! avec Draco le garçon le plus beau de tout Poudlard ! Avec Draco le garçon le plus beau de tout Poudlard !

AU bout d'un moment nous fûmes fatigués et nous nous arrêtâmes.

C'est à ce moment là que Pansy vins vers nous.

« Draky-chou, je viens te sauver, je sais que tu es forcé de danser avec elle, mais maintenant c'est bon vous vous êtes assez montrés, alors viens danser avec moi, sinon tu vas sentir la sang-de-bourbe à plein nez. »

Draco se leva, il allait partir avec elle.

« Ecoute moi bien Pansy ! ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans ma maison, que tu peux te croire tout permis avec moi, ni parce que nos parents ont fais les toutous du serpent albinos ensemble ! Je ne suis pas ton DRAKY-CHOU, et je ne le serais jamais. Maintenant, tu me fou la paix ! »

Pansy le regarda l'air à la fois triste et en colère, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle partit en courant. A côté plein de gens nous regardait.

Draco se rassit à côté de moi.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle m'énerve, « draky-chou par-ci » « draynounet par là ! » grr ! »

Je le regardais en souriant discrètement.

Nous restâmes 10 min environ assis tout les deux sur le banc sans mot dire.

Puis ce fut le slow. Harry chantait une chanson que j'avais entendu souvent chez moi à la radio, elle passait beaucoup l'été précèdent. « here without you » de

3 doors down.

**« A hundred days had made me older **

**since the last time that I've saw your pretty face **

**A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same **

**But all the miles had separate **

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face »**

Je sentis le regard de Draco se poser sur moi, et je n'osai pas tourner la tête. Sa main vins se placer sur la mienne sur le banc. Tout mon être frissonna à ce contact. Comme si une immense goûte d'eau était descendue le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et si un grand feu s'était allumé dans mes entrailles. Je tournais la tête vers lui en tentant de me retenir de pleurer, car mes larmes voulaient sortir toute seule.

**« I'm here without you baby **

**but your still on my lonely mind **

**I think about you baby **

**and I dream about you all the time **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but your still with me in my dreams **

**And tonight it's only you and me **

**The miles just keep rollin **

**as the people either way to say hello **

**I've heard this life is overrated **

**but I hope that it gets better as we go »**

« Hermione ? »

« Mm…oui ? »

« Tu viens danser ? »

« Ais-je le choix, demandais-je nerveusement »

« Bien sur ! »

Il me parlait sérieusement. Cette fois il ne me demandait pas de danser, parce qu'il le fallait mais parce qu'il le voulait, et je le voyais aussi gêner que moi, ou du moins il me semblait.

"**I'm here without you baby **

**but your still on my lonely mind **

**I think about you baby **

**and I dream about you all the time **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but your still with me in my dreams **

**And tonight girl it's only you and me »**

Je lui sourit et prit sa main qu'il me tendait.

Nous nous avançâmes sur la piste, il me prit d'une main par la taille et de l'autre par la main. Et nous tournâmes. Tout le long de la chanson, nous tournâmes. Nos yeux étaient les uns dans les autres, et ne se quittaient pas. J'avais envie de me rapprocher de me coller à lui, de le sentir tout contre moi. De sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais envie de savoir si son cœur battait aussi vite que le mien. Ma peau frémissait à tout nos contact.

…

**« Everything I know, **

**and anywhere I go **

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love **

**And when the last one falls, **

**when it's all said and done **

**it get hard but it won't take away my love **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but your still on my lonely mind **

**I think about you baby **

**and I dream about you all the time **

**I'm here without you baby **

**but your still with me in my dreams **

**And tonight girl it's only you and me »**

La chanson s'acheva, et nous nous regardâmes…puis je le laissais seul. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fus-je lâche sur le moment pour ne rien lui avouer ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais pas, il me rejetterait, je n'étais qu'une Gryffondor et lui un Serpentard. Moi une enfant de moldue et lui un sang-pur…

Je m'assis sur un banc à côté de Ginny. Elle était fatigué et Harry jouant sur scène, elle n'avait plus de cavalier.

« Et bien toi et le prince des Serpentard vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre… »

« Moui, on dansait, tu sais comme on est préfet en chef on est obligé… »

« Mais bien sur, vous auriez put vous contenter d'une seule danse, et vous en avez fait plusieurs, dont un slow il me semble aussi ! »

« Oui mais ça ne veux rien dire tu le sais très bien, tu as danser avec Neville, ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Oui je sais, mais là ce n'est pas pareil, toi lui, tu l'aime, moi Neville, je l'aime pas , …et puis ne contredit pas une femme enceinte ! »

« mm »

« Tu compte lui parler ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, on a mit tellement de temps a bâtir une relation plus évolué que celle des années précédentes. Je ne veux pas gâcher tout ça ! »

« Et tu n'as pas penser que cette situation avait évolué par rapport à vos sentiments ! »

« Faudrait pour cela que les miens soient réciproque. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Rien, là est le problème, il à tellement changé ! »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard alors non ? »

« Arrêtes de me donner de faux espoirs comme ça ! »

« Qui te dis qu'ils sont faux ? »

« Moi, et c'est bien suffisant, regarde-moi, fille de moldue sans un sous en poche et à Gryffondor en plus ! »

La soirée se termina très bien, Harry et Ginny remportèrent de concours de déguisement, au malheur de Draco qui était persuadé, comme toujours, qu'il était le plus beau. Dumbledore nous fit une merveilleuse démonstration de valse avec McGonagal. Rogue resta à bouder dans un coin, quand arriva un Sean bourré qui le poussa à aller danser avec lui, ce qu'il refuse évidemment mais la scène fut drôle. J'ai re-dansé avec Draco, puis avec Harry, et ensuite avec Ron.

Je retournais vers ma chambre, lentement, fatiguée.

« Hey ! »

Je me retournais pour voir Draco me rejoindre.

« alors pas trop déçu, Monsieur «JE suis le PLUS Beau » ?

« Je suis mieux que le binoclard ! »

« Mais oui bien sur ! »

« Content que tu approuves ! »

« C'était ironique ! »

« Allez avoue que tu me préfère a Potter ! »

« Harry est mon meilleur ami ! »

Nous arrivâmes devant le tableau, et nous entrâmes après avoir prononcé le mot de passe.

Draco posa son veston sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'assit sur un large fauteuil.

« Exténué ? Demandais-je. »

« Complètement, pas toi ? »

« Si mais je me sens pas d'humeur à dormir. »

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil moi aussi. Un silence s'installa, que Draco rompu.

« Tu sais, pour Pansy, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, elle est débile ! »

« mm »

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

« Comme quoi moi aussi j'étais débile avant! »

« Tu es un Malfoy ! »

Je me levais moi aussi, dans l'intention de partir me coucher. C'est là qu'il m'attrapa par le bras. Je me retournais étonnée, et aussi le cœur battant la chamade.

« J'ai changé avec toi ! »

« Oui je sais »

Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra au contact de son corps contre le mien.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Un câlin, j'ai pas le droit ? »

« Euh… »

« Qui ne dit rien consent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne répondit rien, et répondit à son étreinte...à cette douce chaleur!

* * *

Bien voilà, le huitième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut

et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews

Biz

Mely


	9. il me serrât encore plus fort

Chapitre 9.

Qui aurais put me reprocher de faire ardemment mes devoirs ? Tout le monde était bien content que je puisse les aidé quand le besoin s'en faisais sentir non ?

Tous sauf Draco!

Et forcement je me retrouvais traîner à côté du lac, pour approuver que monsieur était le meilleur plongeur de Poudlard. Monsieur voulait plongeais dans ce lac habituellement glacé en été, en plein mois de novembre. Pourquoi personne ne voulait me croire quand j'affirmais qu'il était fou ?

« Hey ! Tu me regardes ! »

« Mais oui Narcisse (1) fait gaffe à ne pas te noyer ! »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« C'est rien, laisse tomber. »

« Si tu le dis ! Dons regardes et u verras que je suis le meilleur ! »

« Tu comptes plonger avec ta robe ? »

Draco piqua un fard et dit timidement :

« Il fait froid ! »

Je restais sur les fesses…Le grand prince de Poudlard était frileux !

« Mon dieu mais tu croyais vraiment plonger habillé ? »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« T'as raison je vais attendre l'été, et encore dans un autre lac. »

« Froussard ! »

« Moi ? S'offusqua t'il. »

« Qui d'autre ? »

Je l'entendis grogner tandis qu'il plongeait sa tête entre ses bras. JE ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant. Il paraissait si agressif quand on ne le connaissais pas, et il se donnait grande peine pour qu ce soit cette image qui prévoit sur lui ; pourtant quand on lui parlait quand, on le comprenait, on pouvait découvrir un être ayant lui aussi ses démons.

J'hésitais puis finalement posais ma main sur son bras.

Il tourna la tête vers moi presque étonné.

« Il faut rentrer, on va attraper froid. »

Ce fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

« Oui tu as raison. »

Il se leva et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris, et je sentis sa force me soulever du sol. Il m'attira contre lui, et nos deux corps furent collés.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

Tous mes sens furent en émoi.

Ma peau frémit.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent.

Mes mains tremblèrent.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue. Puis je le sentis se rapprocher de mes lèvres…

Mais soudain j'eu peur, et tout en reculant, ma tête fit un signe négatif et mes jambes m'emmenèrent en courant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, seul endroit ou il ne pourrait me trouver.

Je montais dans le vestiaire des filles puis m'enfermait dans les douches.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Et je ne comprenais pas mon comportement. Ni le sien d'ailleurs. Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il cherchait juste à se moquer de moi ou alors peut-être avais-je rêvé, même s'il nous étions devenus « amis » il n'éprouverait pas des sentiments pour une moldue pour autant.

Me reprenant, je me dis que je n'avais rien à me reprocher et que comme il s'était sûrement payé ma tête, je n'avais qu'à l'ignorer et lui montrer que ça ne m'affectais pas. Mais si je l'ignorais il aller deviné …mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'étais…alors je décidai de l'ignorer.

Il était 14 heures, il me restait 4 heures de cours. Dont les deux dernières avec Serpentard.

Rien qu'à cette idée je sentais un drôle frisson dans mon corps. J'avais envie de m'enfuir. Et de ne plus le revoir. Pourtant ce n'était pas moi qui étais en faute.

Je passais les deux premiers cours sans presque écouter. Ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Mademoiselle Granger ? Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? »

« Euh pardon professeur McGonagal ! »

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien. »

« Juste une absence veuillez m'excusez. »

« Bien, continuons, qui peut me dire… »

Je n'entendais même pas la fin. Elle avait cru que j'étais malade. Parce que ça ne m'arrivait jamais de penser à autre chose en cours. S'aurait été Ron ou Harry, il se serait sûrement fais collé, ou alors elle n'aurait rien dit, trop habitué. Mais moi, elle avait cru que je me sentais mal. Elle ne m'avait rien dit. Parce que ça ne m'arrivait jamais. Draco m'avais changé. C'est lui qui avait opéré tous ces changements en moi.

Le cours de l'après-midi en commun avec les Serpentards ne vint que trop vite. Potion. J'avais depuis peu repris les cours, grâce à l'insistance de Draco auprès de son parain.

Je m'installai entre Harry et Ron et ouvrait on livre pour me forcer à ne pas regarder s'il arrivait. C'étais sans compté sur Ron.

« Non mais regardez, Malfoy la fouine, à jeté ses deux gros lourdeaux ! Il Est tous seul haha !

Je me retournais pour voir Draco, il avait la tête appuyé sur ses mains, et ils était tous seul. Il regardait en l'air. Je crois qu'il sentit mon regard car il tourna la tête vers moi, et je crois qu'il m'a sourit tristement. Je reportais alors mon attention sur le cours.

Les deux heures passèrent lentement, et je me forçais un maximum à suivre et à ne pas le regarder. Ce fut dur, plus dur que les potions en elles mêmes.

Des que le cour fut finit, je partit en presque en courant. Des que je fus arriver dans ma salle commune, je courus m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un me vit, et je m'en fichais.

Je jetai mes affaires de cours par terre et m'allongeai sur mon lit. JE crois que je m'endormit parce que lorsque j'ouvris les yeux il était huit heures.

JE ne m'affolai même pas pour mes devoirs, de toutes façon je crois que j'avais deux ou trois semaines d'avance.

J'avais peur de descendre pour aller manger. Et s'il était dans notre calle commune, allongé, comme il l'était tous les jours depuis qu'il faisait froid, sur le canapé le plus près du feu ?

Après dix minutes de réflexion je me décidai enfin à descendre. Je n'allai quand même pas rester là haut toute ma vie. Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvris ma porte, et descendit. Il était assis comme je l'avais prévu sur le canapé. Il ne me regardait pas et je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, et me dirigeant vers la porte je me trouvait bête d'avoir était aussi naïve et gamine, alors que lui s'en fichait

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte je sentis une main se refermer sur mon bras. Je me retournais.

« On peut se parler un moment ? »

Je mourrais d'envie de dire non.

« Si tu veux. »

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil tandis que lui prenait le canapé.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je crois que je t'ai effrayée. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je t'apprécie. Je t'apprécie beaucoup même. Je suis désolé. Ca n'arrivera plus. »

Je restais là, penaude, à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Je crois même que j'avais la bouche ouverte. Et tandis que je restais là figé par la stupeur, lui commença à partir.

« Tu n'étais pas dispensé de dire quelque chose.

Et il commença à partir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je ne sais pas comment.

Mais je me suis retrouvé à m'accrocher à son dos. Je le sentis se figer puis se détendre. Puis tandis que je passais mes bras autour de lui, il serra mes mains. Nous restâmes, je pense, une dizaine de minutes dans cette position, sans bouger.

Ce fut lui qui fit le premier mouvement. Il se détacha de mes bras, je le regardai se tourner vers moi puis il me prit dans ses bras.

Un immense frisson partit du bas de mon dos puis vint exploser dans ma tête. Tout mes membres tremblèrent je crois.

Il caressait mes cheveux.

Il arrêta, puis il prit ma tête dans ses mains et m'embrassa le front…puis le nez…je le sentis hésiter, mais voyons que ne bougeais pas, il m'embrassa.

Au moment où nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, ce fut comme si je me trouvais sur un nuage et que celui-ci disparaissait et que je tombais, attirée par la terre sur des milliers de kilomètre. Tout mon corps ne fut que frisson, de mes orteils à la pointe de mes cheveux. Il me serra plus fort et je m'accrochai encore plus à lui, approfondissant ce baiser qui ne m'avait que trop tardé. Il remonta sa main du bas de mon dos jusqu'au milieu de ma tête, remontant mes cheveux. Et sur la trace du passage de sa main naquit une douce brûlure.

Quand le baiser s'arrêta, je n'arrivais pas à rouvrir les yeux. Son front était collé contre le mien, et nos mains étaient jointes. Au moment où il releva la tête il me serra plus fort les mains. Puis en en dégageant une il releva mon visage.

J'ouvris les yeux et me plongeais dans un océan.. Il caressa mes joues, et me fit des baisers papillon sur tout le visage, ce qui me fit sourire.

Je souriais parce que j'étais heureuse.

« Ne pars jamais plus comme ce matin. »

« D'accord ! »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Et il me serrât encore plus fort dans ses bras

: Narcisse à force de trop s'admirer dans une mare, tomba dedans et s'y noya  narcissisme.

Désolé je sais que c'est court, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire des fics ! Mais vous inquiétez pas je me soigne

Mely

See you soon


	10. JE t'aime

Chapitre 10 :

S'il y avait eu une quelconque relation officielle entre Draco et moi, tout le monde aurait été au courant, y compris Harry et surtout Ron. C'est pour ça, que ce ne fut pas le cas. La situation s'était imposée d'elle-même. Nous faisions comme si de rien n'étais. Peut-être en faisions nous trop d'ailleurs, mais les gens y croyaient, c'était le principal.

Nous étions allongés sur le canapé. Ma tête était posée sur ses genoux. Il touchait mes cheveux, et je crois que jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien.

Cela faisait 1 mois. Et je crois que ce fut le plus beau mois de toute ma vie. Il me tardait de rentrer, de finir les cours, j'envoyer presque valser mes devoirs, je faisais tout pour être encore plus près de lui. Nous faisions nos devoirs ensemble. Cela prenait moins de temps, vu que nous nous partagions les tâches, et une fois le travail finit, nous restions tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Aimer et être aimée en retour…

Enfin je croyais… Mais comment lui demander ? J'étais forte en tout…mais pas en amour, c'était un point où je séchais, je n'y connaissais rien. Et lui…avait l'air de s'y connaître. Là où il posait ses doigts, mon corps prenait feu. Et moi, je ne lui apportais pas grand-chose. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Je me relevais, et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je sentis son bras venir se placer derrière moi, mais au lieu d'y rester comme à son habitude, il me projeta sur Draco, qui me serra très fort dans ses bras, en rigolant.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, « dis-je en souriant malgré moi ?

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te prendre dans mes bras », demanda t'il en levant un sourcil ?

« Si mais euh…enfin, c'est …brusquement inhabituel. »

Il sourit et fronça des sourcils comme quand il se préparait à faire quelque chose.

« Oh la !!! Toi, tu … », dis-je en me relevant et en reculant.

Il se leva et me courut après. Nous ressemblions à deux enfants. Quand il m'eut enfin attrapé, il me plaqua contre un mur, en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Puis il m'embrassa dans le cou.

CE n'était pas la première fois que nos amusement tournait de cette manière, et c'était plutôt agréable en fait, mais je ne savais pas comment agir dans ses moments là…

Il prit mes mains et les plaça a coté de mon visage en s'appuyant contre moi. Et tout d'a coup j'eu une drôle de sensation dans mon bas-ventre comme une chaleur. C'était la première fois. C'était comme si mes jambes avaient décidé de me laisser glisser jusqu'à terre. Comme si je fondais. Et une douce chaleur naissait en moi.

Il lâcha une de mes mains, et la posa sur ma hanche, remonta sous mon tee-shirt et passa dans mon dos. Mon corps se cambra sous cette caresse. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un léger gémissement. Il l'entendit et se cola encore plus fermement contre moi.

Et c'est là que tout dérapa…

Je crois que j'eu peur.

JE le repoussai et parait en courant, j'eu juste le temps d'entendre

« Hermione at… »

Je m'en voulais, dieu sais que je m'en voulais. Pourquoi l'avais-je repoussé ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur. Peur de se qui aller se passer après !

Je vis Ginny arrivais vers moi

« Hey coucou…mais qu'est ce qui y'a Tu pleures ? »

Je me passais la main sur la joue et sentit qu'effectivement je pleurais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a cet a cause de Malfoy ? »

J'hochais la tête, et elle me prit avec elle. Nous allâmes dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde qui n'y étais plus depuis qu'elle avait trouvé un gentil fantôme à Beauxbatons. Nous nous assîmes par terre et elle prit mes mains. Je lui racontais tout, je lui avouais tout, je lui disais ce que nous avions promis de rester entre nous. Parce que je n'en pouvais plus de cette pression, je l'aimais et ne pouvais partager mon bonheur avec personne. Je trouvais ça trop injuste !

« C'est normal d'avoir peur. Surtout lorsque c'est la première fois. Tu sais. Mais si u a ressentit des trucs c'est que tu es prête, du moins je crois, et puis tu l'aime…tu le sentiras quand tu pourras. Ne te force pas…et parle le lui en. »

« merci. On ne devait rien dire ! »

« Mais pourquoi, vous vous aimez où est le problème ? »

« La réaction des autres, Tu imagines Ron ?? Et ses amis a lui aussi ? Et puis c'était notre secret à tous les deux. »

« oui peut-être, mais moi, je en suis pas comme et tu sais très bien que je n'aurais rien dit. »

« toi oui, mais lui ne le sais pas. »

« Oui, je comprends. C'est à lui que tu dois en parler. Il le faut, et puis vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous cacher. »

Lorsque nous sortîmes il était l'heure de manger, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle. JE marchais derrière Ginny quand je fut tiré en arrière. C'était Draco. Il me fit chut avec un doigt sur la bouche, et il me montra une porte de la tête. Je le suivis et nous entrâmes.

C'était un vieux placard à balai, il y faisait froid et il était remplie de poussière. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais angoissé.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a prit tout à l'heure ? »

« Je…je sais pas. »

« Il y'a des manières moins radicales pour dire que tu ne veux pas, me dit-il en soulevant ma tête avec un doigt et en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. »

« Je sais…je… »

« Hey ! Je ne vais pas te manger, je ne vais pas te violer, je ne te ferais pas de mal, ce n'est pas parce qu'avant j'étais méchant…et même avant jamais je n'aurais fais ça. «

« Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais. »

Il ne comprenait pas, je le voyais sur son visage, mais comment lui dire.

« J'ai eu peur… »

J'attendais qu'il me réponde, et il se fit tarder, juste le temps qu'il comprenne.

« Alors tu n'as… »

« Non. »

« D'accord, je vois…Super ! »

JE le regardais étonnée ! Il avait l'air content.

« ben oui, je serais le seul, qui profitera de ce magnifique corps qu'il y'a devant moi ! »

Il souriait comme un imbécile, et je le frappais gentiment en souriant moi aussi, j'étais à vrai dire très gênée. Il ne prit dans ses bras. Et me serra si fort contre lui que je cru que j'allais ne plus pouvoir jamais respirer…et pourtant j'aimais ça. Je me sentais comme jamais je ne mettais jamais sentie. Protéger et pourtant dépendante. »

Il fallait aller manger pourtant nous restâmes là, tous les deux. Serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Quand tu sera prête…fais moi signe, dit-il en m'embrassant la joue. »

Une larme coula sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda t'il inquiet «

« Je suis désolé, je…je suis trop nulle, tu pourrais avais n'importe qui et tu tombes sur moi. Moi qui suis trop nulle. Je t'aime tellement. »

Lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire, je mis ma main sur ma bouche comme si cela avait été une injure. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Les Griffon sont courageux mais très naïf. Tu crois que moi, grand prince de Serpentard je serais sortie avec une fille de moldue si …je ne l'aimais pas déjà avant ? »

Je levais les yeux pour les plonger dans l'océan…j'eu si peur du début de sa phrase.

Il me sourit.

« Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible. Et tu m'a fais changer ! »

Je lui souris, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me serra encore dans ses bras et me souleva du sol, pour m'asseoir sur ce qui semblait être une poubelle renversée. Et a force de baiser, cette drôle sensation chaude dans mon bas ventre revenue. Elle n'était pas désagréable au contraire, et je l'aimais bien. J'avais envie de plus, mais j'avais un peu peur.

Il remonta sa main sur ma cuisse, et je sentit un feu brûlant envahir tout mon être. J'avais soudainement très chaud.

Et d'après ce que je sentais contre ma jambe, je n'étais pas la seule.

Mais j'arrêtais de l'embrasser.

Il me regarda avec des yeux étonnés de petit garçon.

IL me fit descendre et m'embrasa chastement sur les lèvres. JE prit sa tête entre mes mains et le rapprocher encore de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait. Il me repoussa contre cette poubelle et passa son genou entre mes jambes et le remonta, jusqu'à toucher la partie de mon corps qui semblait s'enflammer le plus, tout en caressant mon dos et mon ventre sous mon tee-shirt. Son genou me frottait et je sentais mon excitation grandir en moi, et passant mes bras autour de son cou, mes mains décoiffèrent ses cheveux…et il ne disait rien.

Tout mon corps brûlait, et mes paupières étaient trop lourdes.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou avec tant de fièvre que ma tête bascula en arrière.

La cloche se fit entendre. Nous nous détachèrent haletant et étonné. Nous avions passé une heure dans ce local a balais. Nous étions toujours dans le même état, et nous haletions en nous regardant dans les yeux. Au moment où je sentais qu'il allait faire l'impasse des cours pour s'occuper de moi, je repris conscience.

« Il faut aller en cours »

Il baissa la tête déçu et découragé. Mais je savais qu'il comprenait.

« Bien, mais pas tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« faut que je me calme en faisant signe vers son entre jambe »

Je le regardais puis regardais ce qu'il m'avais montré et rougissait.

Il rigola, et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

Je lui souris, et prononçai une formule que j'avais lu dans un des magazine à Ginny pour faire stopper net l'excitation.

Il me regarda et fut tout étonné de ne plus sentir sa virilité étouffer.

« Et ce n'est pas dangereux ça ? »

« Non, lui dis-je en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. »

Il passa sa main dans mon dos.

« suffit !! »

« Pardon princesse. »

Je sortis en rigolant, il me suivit voyant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Nous n'avions pas de cours en commun l'après-midi. Et il me tardait de le revoir. Ca me faisait bizarre. Je me sentais humide. C'était désagréable une fois que l'excitation était retombée, mais sur le coup, c'était comme si mon corps appelait celui de Draco. Jamais je n'avais ressentit ça avec Victor, ni avec aucun autre. Draco avait le don de réveiller en moi des choses que je ne connaissais pas. Et moi je l'assagissais.

Je souris durant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Sauf quand mon estomac poussa un grand appel à la nourriture. Nous avions sauté le repas.

Au moment où le dernier cours se finit, un avion en papier se déposa sur mes affaires. Je regardais autour de moi mais j'étais la dernière à sortir de cours, même le professeur était parti. JE l'ouvris.

**Ma princesse,**

**Replie cet avion, lance le et suis le.**

**xXx**

Je reconnu son écriture et souris. JE fis ce qu'il dit et suivit l'avion. Il m'emmena jusqu'aux cuisines. Je chatouillais la poire et entrait. AU début je ne vis rien de spécial si ce n'est Dobby qui me sauta dessus. Mais regardant dans la direction de son long nez, j'aperçu une table où était déposé un paquet. Je m'en approchais, et vit, mon nom marqué dessus.

Je l'ouvris en courant. Il y'avait une nappe, et de quoi manger, ainsi qu'une lettre.

**Princesse,**

**Comme nous n'avons pas manger, et c'est entièrement ta faute, rejoins moi dans la salle commune.**

**xXx**

Je souris. Et prenant le panier, remerciant Dobby continuer de suivre le petit avion en papier. Il m'emmena comme prévue devant ma salle commune et se changea alors en petit coffret. Je dis le mot de passe, et rentrai avec ce coffret dans les mains. Il y'avait Draco comme d'habitude assis sur son canapé en train de lire. Il tourna la tête vers moi, souris et posa son livre. Il se leva me prit le panier et arrangea tout par terre.

« Tu ne crois pas que ç'aurait était mieux d'aller manger dans une heure ? »

« Réfléchie c'est la seule fois ou nous pourrons manger ensemble. »

Il avait raison. Le Gryffondor et les Serpentard n'avais jamais et ne mangeront jamais à la même table.

Je m'assis sur un bord de la nappe, tenant toujours dans mes mains le coffret. Il vint se placer derrière moi et mit ses mains par-dessus les miennes, sur ce petit coffret. Il m'embrassa la joue et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

Ses mains avec les miennes l'ouvrirent, il en sortie 2 papillons qui se posèrent sur mon poignet et se solidifièrent. LE bracelet était magnifique. Je me retournais vers Draco et lui souris.

« Merci »

« De rien, bon allez j'ai faim. »

Il se leva et s'installa à côté de moi. Il me tendit un sandwich et en prit un pour lui aussi.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, je me sentais tout de même un peu gênée par les événements de midi. Je n'avais pas put me concentrer en cours tellement j'y pensais.

Lorsque nous eûmes finit de manger, Draco lança un sort qui rangea tout, puis il se leva. Il me tendit sa main, pour m'aider à me relever. Mais je ne l'a prit pas et dis en rigolant :

« Je sais me relever seule monsieur. »

« Ah oui, dit-il intéressé, et que savez vous encore faire seule ? »

« La cuisine, le ménage, … ».

Mon dieu non, ne dit rien, tu casses l'ambiance. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Nous étions début décembre, et il neigeait. Nous nous approchâmes de la fenêtre et je posai ma main sur la vitre embuée. Il posa la sienne par-dessus la mienne. Je fermai les yeux de bien être. JE le sentis se mettre derrière moi et poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous étions si bien. J'aimais tellement être contre lui, tout près de lui. Je voulais tellement que nous en soyons qu'un.

Il murmura au creux de mon oreille.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Et hop le chapitre 10 nas la boîte!! alors vous avez trouvé comment?

Bien ? Nul? A chier? génialissime??

N'hésitez pas a le dire hein

Allez

bisous a tous

mely


	11. Chapter 11 : Son bras autour de moi

**TITRE **: Préfets en chef

**TITRE DU CHAPITRE **: Son bras autour de moi.

Bonjour après une très longue absence me revoilà. Ce chapitre a été écrit il y'a quatre ans. J'ai retrouvé cet après midi mon vieux PC. J'ai recopié en le corrigeant ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est la raison pour laquelle cette histoire passe en catégorie M )

Chapitre 11

Je me souviens de mon sourire qui s'étirait de lui même.

J'étais heureuse. Tout simplement heureuse. L'amour donne des ailes il faut croire, et les miennes m'emmenaient très haut puisque je me surprenais à rêver en cours.

Ginny était la seule à savoir, et je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien. Draco, lui, ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant. Il l'aurais mal pis, il se serait senti trahit. Mais j'avais besoin de me confier.

Cet après midi là, Ron Harry et moi allions à Pré au Lars acheter des cadeaux de Noël. Nous nous étions séparé pour acheter nos cadeaux respectifs.

_Ah je ne sais pas quoi acheter à Ginny, pleurnicha Harry.

_C'est pas moi qui vais t'aider, j'ai mon idée, je me la garde ! Répondît Ron

-Bon allez je vais vous aider.

_Mais j'ai une idée moi, répliqua Ron.

_C'est cela oui !

-Mouais. Allez on y va.

Pour commencer nous nous rendîmes dans un magasin de vêtements où Harry acheta une magnifique robe à Ginny. Elle était verte émeraude, elle contrasterait parfaitement avec sers cheveux roux. Mais avec sa grossesse, allait-elle la mettre longtemps. Son ventre commençait à être bien rebondit.

Je trouvais très mignon qu'ils ne veuillent pas savoir le sexe du bébé. Enfin du moins qu'ils s'y tiennent, parce que beaucoup de parents voulaient avoir la surprise mais craquaient assez vite, ne serait-ce que pour préparer la chambre du bébé. Je me pris à penser à Draco et moi. Et si je tombais enceinte ? Le début de notre relation me bouleversait. C'est comme si il était hors de question pour moi d'envisager d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Je savais que c'était l'euphorie des débuts. J'étais embarqué dans de nouveaux sentiments.

Pour ne plus y penser, j'accompagnais Ron chercher un cadeau pour Ginny. Evidemment il ne trouvait pas seul. Dans une bijouterie on trouva un joli bracelet. Dans la vitrine je vis celui que Draco m'avait offert. Je reconnut la boîte, et sur sa petite étiquette était inscrit : « Pour la personne aimée, qu'elle soit homme ou femme. Bijoux totem » Je repensais au papillon et caressait machinalement le bracelet à mon poignet. Le prix du bijou attira mon regard. C'était exorbitant. Un vendeur s'approcha de moi :

_ Je vois que vous semblez intéressée par ce coffret. C'est un magnifique présent, mais qui malheureusement ne se déclenche pas si les deux personnes de sont pas sincères.

Il regarda mon poignet.

_ Mais il semblerait qu'on vous l'ai déjà offert ! Il est somptueux ! Un papillon que c'est joli. Vous voulez lui retourner le présent ?

« Malheureusement il n'est pas dans mes moyens. »

«Vous savez, très peu de gens à qui j'ai vendu ce bracelet ont eu la bonne surprise de le voir s'enchainer au poignet de l'être aimé. Votre amour doit être fort et mutuel. »

J'étais stupéfaite. Heureuse mais attristé de ne pouvoir lui offrir un cadeau à la hauteur de notre amour.

Mais le vendeur était commerçant.

« Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je vois un de mes bracelets sur le bras de quelqu'un. Je vous fais un prix. «

Ron tenta de me parler mais le vendeur lui coupa la parole.

_ Ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez offert, n'est ce pas ? Lui demandât' il

_Euh non.

_Je me disais aussi.

Ron me regarda outré. Mais le vendeur n'y fit pas attention.

_Je vous le fait à 50%, je ne pas descendre plus bas, c'est le coup de fabrication. Le bijou le moins cher étant les boucles d'oreilles mais je ne pense pas que se soit le genre de ce monsieur.

Je regardais l'écrin qui devait surement contenir la bague.

_Ron tu veux bien allez m'attendre dehors s'il te plait ?

-Euh …oui d'accord.

Enfin seule, je pris ma décision.

Lorsque je sortis, Ron m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira à lui.

_Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

_Quoi ?

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, tu ressors avec Krum et tu ne nous le dis pas ?

_Victor ?

_Ben oui ton copain. C'est lui qui t'a offert ce bijoux n'est ce pas ?

_Et bien la belette on s'énerve à ce que je vois. Fais gaffe à ne pas tourner roux…ah mais attend. Tu l'es déjà

Draco était derrière nous, il avait les bras croisé et regardait Ron avec son œil moqueur.

_Et voilà la fouine, quelle bonne journée ! Tu vois Mione, je préfère que tu sortes avec Victor qu'avec un snobinard peroxydé comme Malfoy.

Draco s'arrêta net, et je vis qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Ron disait.

_Allez viens Hermione, ça sent trop le fric ici.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et j'hésitais à me retourner pour voir Draco, mais ne le fis pas.

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes Harry, Ron s'empressa de pester contre Draco. Il avait dit « ça sent trop le fric ici » Oui, Draco était riche. D'où son air supérieur. Mais c'était de lui dont j'étais amoureuse. J'étais amoureuse du seul Malfoy qui avait réussi à ne pas succomber à la facilité et à la magie noire.

Ron me regarda et me chuchota :

_Je dis rien à Harry mais il va falloir qu'on parle.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon, même s'il pensait que j'étais avec Victor. Bien sur, avec ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, il était moins en colère contre Draco. Mais tant d'années de rancœur ne disparaissaient pas en une nuit. Etais ce mentir que de laisser planer un doute sur Victor ?

Le soir arriva et chacun rentra à ses appartements. Ron et moi n'avions pas eu le temps de parler, mais je savais qu'il n'oublierait pas. Il était trop borné.

Draco n'était pas rentré. Pattenrond dormait sur le canapé, je m'affalais à côté et m'endormais aussitôt.

Lorsque je me réveillais Draco était assis en face de moi. Quelle allure aristocratique !

_Tu m'expliques ?

Il n'avait pas l'air content.

_Pardon ?

_Victor c'est qui ?

_Quoi ?

_Tout à l'heure, le rouquin a parlé de Victor, qu'il était mieux que moi.

A moitié endormie il me fallut quelque minute pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

_Attend, non, ce n'est rien. Il croit que je ressors avec mon ex, vu que je cherchais un cadeau pour un garçon qui n'était pas Harry ni lui.

Il me regarda et haussa un sourcil.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui ! Tu croyais que je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est déjà assez compliqué de s'occuper d'un Malfoy.

_J'espère bien que je te suffis, dit' il en venant s'installer à côté de moi. Je suis tout juste le plus beau garçon de Poudlard, et comme tu es la plus jolie fille, nous sommes le plus beau cou…

-Couple ?

_Oui.

_Alors, d'après toi nous somme un couple ?

_Ben on sort ensemble non ?

Il tenta de m'embrasser. Je m'éloignais.

_Non. Non. On n'est pas un couple. Nous ne sommes pas un couple en dehors d'ici, tout juste deux personnes qui se détestent

_Hermione, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Et c'est compliqué. Très compliqué. Tu le sais, ne complique pas plus les choses en te prenant la tête.

_Je ne complique rien ? Je te fais juste part de ce que je ressens, c'est ce que les couples font, mine de rien. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à me cacher.

_Je n'aime pas ça non plus.

Il s'allongea sur moi posant sa tête sur mon ventre.

_Je ne suis pas un courageux Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas faire face aux regards des autres.

_Parce que tu penses comme eux. Que je ne suis qu'une …

_Une moldue oui ! Tu es une moldue. Mais plus intelligente que la totalité des sorciers que j'ai rencontrés. Une des rares sorcières à avoir combattue le mage noir et à avoir survécue, il n'y aurait aucune honte à sortir avec toi. C'est moi qui ne ressemble pas à grand chose en comparaison.

_Tu est pourtant si courageux.

_Ah bon ?

_Bien sur ! Tu ne t'es pas laisser entrainer par les délires de ton père et de ta famille. Tu étais prédestiné à devenir un mangemort, le nouveau bras droit de Voldemort. Mais tu as refusé, tu nous as rejoint. C'était plus difficile pour toi que pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu aurais put tout perdre.

_Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir.

_Mais tu es beau quand tu rougis.

_Femme, je suis toujours beau.

_Tu prend la grosse tête.

-Ouais.

Et il rampa jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrassa. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins. Les miennes passèrent sous son t-shirt. Cet homme avait la peau plus douce que moi. Je l'entendis gémir contre ma bouche avant que sa langue vienne caresser la mienne. Je sentais son poids sur moi, mais cela ne me gênait pas. Au contraire la pression qu'il exerçait faisait naitre en moi un sentiment d'excitation. Une de ses mains lâcha mon sein et vint passer sous moi pour agripper le haut de mon pantalon. Tant bien que mal j'attrapais son pull et le lui ôtais. Il sourit en jetant son pull sur le fauteuil d'en face. Il se releva et m'attira à lui.

Il souriait et tandis que nous étions tous les deux assis sur nos jambes l'un en face de l'autre les yeux dans les yeux, il pris le bas de mon pull dans ses mains et délicatement le remonta. Mes bras se levèrent dans un reflexe que je ne connaissais pas. Et tout en tentant de le regarder un maximum, je fermais les yeux en sentant le tissu rêche contre mon visage, mes bras, mes doigts.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il me regardait. A mon tour je lui ôtais son t-shirt. En répétant le geste qu'il venait d'effectuer, je le débarrassais de ce tissu qui cachait son torse. Une irrésistible envie de le toucher me pris, et lorsque mes doigt se posèrent enfin sur sa peau, un frisson parcouru tout mon corps et m'électrisa. C'est comme si son corps m'appelait. Je le regardais dans les yeux, je me perdais dans l'océan. Il caressait mon bras avec le bout de ses doigts, mes frissons redoublèrent, et une nouvelle chaleur naissait dans mon bas ventre. Une chaleur si douce.

Mon t-Shirt tomba rejoindre le sien. Il fit tomber la bretelle de mon soutien gorge en souriant. Je m'approchais de lui et tandis qu'il détendait ses jambes je m'assis sur lui et encerclais le cou de cet homme que j'aimais tant, dans l'espoir de ne plus avoir à retirer mes bras de cette place qui semblait être faite pour eux. Il encercla ma taille et nos lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Soutien gorge glissa le long de mes bras.

Tandis qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux j'embrassais sa clavicule. Sa peau avait un gout particulier et j'en tombais de suite accro. Son gout, sa douceur, son odeur. Tout m'enivrait.

Une de ses mains passa entre mon jean et ma culotte, là où une chaleur humide naissait et je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il sourît et m'embrassa. Je n'étais pas inquiète, je n'avais pas peur de mal faire, il était là et me guidait. Je m'appuyais contre lui ne pouvant imaginer rompre le contact. Je nous fis basculer, nous étions alors allongés. Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa fougueusement. Comme jamais encore il me m'avait embrassé. On s'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois. Nous nous dévorions.

Nos deux corps faisaient pression l'un contre l'autre, nos souffles étaient courts et nous haletions entre chaque baiser. Il m'enserra à nouveau et ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, créant sur leur passage une brulure qui me transperçait. J'entendis le son de ma braguette et sentit mon pantalon me quitter. Mais mon cerveau était ailleurs, submergé par la fièvre, par la passion. Il était tendre et bestial à la fois.

Il tenta de s'allonger sur moi mais je l'arrêtais afin de défaire sa ceinture et lui ôter son pantalon. Ses yeux brillaient. Nous étions à moitié nu, et je sentais que je n'étais pas la seule excitée. Il se pencha et embrassa le bout de mes seins, délicatement comme s'ils étaient fragiles, puis peu à peu il se fit plus insistant et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Gémissement qui fut le premier d'une longue série. Ses baisers descendirent au fur et à mesure qu'il me repoussait afin de m'allonger. Il joua avec la dentelle de ma culotte l'embrassa, et sans que je ne comprenne mon intimité me brulait de l'intérieur, comme réclamant quelque chose. Il m'embrassa à travers le tissu de coton. Je gémis de nouveau. Puis sans que je m'y attende, je me retrouvais complètement nue. Mon souffle s'arrêta tandis que je sentais sa respiration contre moi. Il m'embrassait là. Je sentis sa langue doucement passé sur mes lèvres puis se frayer un passage entre elles pour aller caresser cette petite boule dont j'ignorais encore l'existence. Je ne pourrais plus jamais l'oublier. Il jouait avec, m'arrachant avec délice des gémissement de plus en plus forts gémissements qui se transformèrent en cris. C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ce flux de sensation, je ne contrôlais plus les sensations de mon corps. Je lui intimais alors d'arrêter en éloignant délicatement sa tête de moi. Il me regarda en souriant, remonta sensuellement son corps et m'embrassa dans le cou le temps que je retrouve mes esprits. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

Son odeur !

L'odeur de ses cheveux !

_Tout va bien ?

_Je me remet, je me remet, dis-je avant de rire.

_Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Son sourire m'excita d'autant plus qu'il fût promesse d'encore plus grande sensation.

Je passais ma main sous son boxer attrapant son membre, et je fus surprise de le trouver si doux, si chaud et…si dur. Je le sentis gonfler au contact de mes doigts, et je lui arrachais un gémissement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour lui ôter son sous-vêtement et l'envoyer retrouver le mien.

Nous étions totalement nus. Totalement à la merci l'un de l'autre. Ne voulant rien négliger ni rater j'inversais les rôles et passais au dessus de lui. Il eut l'air surpris mais m'embrassa avec tant d'amour que je cru que c'était un rêve. Son érection tapait contre mon ventre, et tout en me libérant de son baiser, je commençais à le toucher. Maladroitement tout d'abord, puis ma main pris ses marques et malgré mon manque d'expérience je lui arrachais des gémissements.

Ils m'envoutaient.

Sentir qu'il prenait du plaisir, m'excitait encore plus que d'en ressentir moi même. Le désir commençait à prendre totalement le contrôle sur ma raison.

Je le sentis se cambrer sous moi. Je me promis de lui rendre la pareille. Mes lèvres quittèrent sa bouche, embrassèrent ses tétons déjà durcis, son ventre, son nombril. J'hésitais à aller plus bas. Tout ceci m'était inconnu. Pourtant je sentais le besoin de lui donner du plaisir. Alors tout doucement je m'attelais à l'embrasser. Délicatement du bout des lèvres. Sur toute sa longueur. Il eut un hoquet. Je sentais qu'à chaque baiser son corps se raidissait. Cela m'amusait.

_Her….Hermio…

Timidement je le pris dans ma bouche. Surprise j'arrêtais. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette sensation. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais chaud, doux et surtout imposant. Je m'y repris à deux fois avant de trouver le bon mouvement. Ses mains s'agrippaient au plaid comme si elles allaient le déchirer. Soudain je le sentis gonfler un peu plus et sa main vint se poser sur mon épaule me forçant à le lâcher. Le message était clair. Il m'attira a lui et m'embrassa si fortement que j'en eu le souffle coupé.

_Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

Ces mots si doux à mon oreille m'arrachèrent une larme. Il me porta et m'allongea à terre sous le plaid. Mes lèvres murmuraient à son oreille que je l'aimais. Il souleva mon bassin délicatement et se plaça devant moi. Nous nous regardâmes un instant. Puis je le sentis rentrer délicatement en moi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que ce fut l'extase des le premier mouvement de bassin, mais une douleur monta en moi. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il compris et s'arrêta là où il était. Mon corps s'adapta rapidement à cette intrusion nouvelle et il put complément rentrer en moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir ça. Pas du plaisir, mais une sensation d'être enfin connecté, d'être complète. Ignorant la douleur, j'annonçais d'un mouvement de bassin qu'il pouvait y aller.

Son souffle dans mon cou !

La douleur s'estompa à mesure que nos bassins dansaient. Puis vint un léger plaisir qui gonfla en moi. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de moi me serrant si fort.

Nous étions ailleurs. Nos corps transpiraient et je sentais que nos sueurs se mêlaient. Nos cris aussi. Ils emplissaient la pièce.

Tout autour de nous avait disparu.

Il n'y avait plus de salon.

Plus de Poudlard.

Plus d'école.

Plus rien.

Juste lui et moi.

Comme uni, ne formant plus qu'un.

Draco se crispa une dernière fois contre moi et je l'entendis crier en me mordant l'épaule. Puis il retomba de tout son poids sur moi.

Tout mon corps semblait plus lourd.

Il s'allongea à coté de moi.

Tous les deux sur le dos ainsi, nus, le sourire aux lèvres, nous devions avoir l'air de deux idiots.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant au moins dix minutes. Je sentis une vague de sommeil m'envahir doucement au fur et à mesure que les battements de mon cœur se faisaient moins violents et moins rapides.

Il se leva et me pris dans ces bras.

_Allons Cendrillon, ne t'endors pas ici.

C'est dans mon lit qu'il dormit cette nuit là. Son bras autour de moi.


End file.
